That Wish Upon That Star
by NightSpawn15
Summary: 21- year old Annabeth Chase suddenly dreams of that time where her 7- year old self wished for a perfect life when the meteor shower lights up the dark San Francisco skies. What if, her wishes were about to come true with the help of a green-eyed celestial star?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fireworks in the Sky

"Stars can't shine without darkness"

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! So, I'm kinda new here, at least at writing fanfics. I just thought of this idea and one thing let one piece fall with the other. Sorry, getting a bit philosophical. I hope you like it though! So without further ado, let me present _That Wish upon That Star!_ **

* * *

Synopsis:

 _21- year old Annabeth Chase suddenly dreams of that time where her 7- year old self wished for a perfect life when the meteor shower lights up the dark San Francisco skies. What if, her wishes were about to come true with the help of a green-eyed celestial star?_

* * *

-05-31-17—8-11-

She remembered it clearly, every single detail without blemish.

 _It was rather odd,_ she thought, _that I would dream of it…... especially now._ Annabeth glanced at her clock which read 7:23 AM. She blinked and rubbed her eyes furiously, before jumping out of bed and grabbing her towel and heading for the bathroom. She yanked at the knob, and found it locked. She cursed her rotten luck.

"Piper! I'm late! Hurry up or I swear to the gods I will break down this door and throw you to the streets!" she shrieked.

"Alright! Stop banging on the poor door it's going to break down under all that force anyway!" Piper grumbled from inside.

A new voice resonated from the kitchens. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She turned and saw Hazel grinning and holding a pan with a pancake in it. "You know; your voice could be heard for miles away." Annabeth grimaced and toned down her voice. "Sorry Hazel, it's just that my interview is today and I had this dream and I woke up late and I need to hurry….and I'm rambling" she muttered.

"Well, _Mademoiselle Chase_ I have heeded your call and stepped out of the rooms of comfort." A voice filled with fake accent and sarcasm called behind her _._

"Sorry Piper!" Annabeth called as she claimed the bathroom. "I'll make it up to you later!" She heard a faint reply of _yeah whatever_ as the door closed behind her.

Annabeth, Piper and Hazel were cousins; and because the rent on New York was costly, the girls decided to live in the same flat, as they helped each other out. Hazel was currently working on a local jewelry shop while Piper was a theater prodigy and was currently an assistant of a director. Annabeth worked part-time at a fine-dining restaurant as she scrabbled to get to her job interviews in hopes of becoming an architect. But right now, she was _seriously_ late.

"BYE! I'll see you guys later!" Annabeth called as she snatched a piece of bagel from the table and headed straight for the door. It was going to be a _long, long day._

* * *

"Ms. Beauregard! I'm not yet late!" Annabeth exclaimed as she tried clock in her time card while simultaneously tying her apron. "Annabeth dear, you know it's Silena! Don't worry I won't suspend you for being a minute late you know, its New York after all we all have our reasons to be a few minutes late."

Silena Beauregard was the owner of _Amour Doux,_ a classy, five-star, fine dining restaurant. It featured a French-like design and was well known for their exquisite desserts; all of which were created by Silena herself. After all, one of the reasons why the restaurant was so famous is because Silena was the daughter of the famed Aphrodite Beauregard herself; which made her Piper's half-sister (who was responsible for pulling the strings to get Annabeth this job, though she preferred to keep her father's surname).

Annabeth suppressed a smile. "Thanks Ms. Beau- I mean, Ms. Silena." Silena nodded in approval and walked off, leaving Annabeth with a notepad attached to the clipboard. She straightened herself and smiled as she walked over to table number 12.

"Hello, _Monsieur and Mademoiselle,_ Good Evening! My name is Annabeth Chase and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Have you decided what you'll be having?"

* * *

The stars were shining brightly.

Annabeth slumped over the bench on the rooftop of the apartment and stared at the sky, trying to find Polaris, the north star. As her eyes scanned the heavens, she recalled her dream, or rather, a memory that she forgot a long time ago.

- _14 years ago-_

" _Twinkle, Twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are?"_

 _A small blonde girl sat on a branch of a pine tree at the backyard of her house. She blinked as she tried to keep the tears from spilling._

" _Up above the-". She suddenly broke off as she lost the fight and let her sobs rack her petite form. She looked up and saw, to her astonishment and annoyance, that the stars were still shining._

 _ **It must be nice**_ _she thought,_ _ **to be a star. No problems, no feelings, isolated from everyone. After all, you can't miss what you didn't have before.**_

 _As if in response, a small star with a green aura twinkled. She closed her eyes and made a wish._

 _ **I wish for things to turn out to be alright. I wish, that when I wake up, Mom will come home, Dad will stop working, and I will be part of my family again. I wish that my step-mother and my step-brothers are gone and we will continue to live like we used to.**_

 _She opened her eyes and clambered to the open window of her bedroom, hoping that her wish will come true. But when she woke up, it didn't. That's the moment where she swore, to never believe and wish on stars ever again._

 _After all, why keep on hoping when there's nothing left to believe in?_

Annabeth opened her eyes. She stood up and faced the heavens. "I know I swore I wouldn't do this anymore, but if you're really out there, I need your help. I need to learn how to dream again."

"Annabeth? Are you here? Dinner's ready!" Annabeth turned. "Coming Piper!" She hollered as she ran back down the stairs and didn't look back.

She didn't see the star twinkle.

She didn't see it fall from the sky.

She didn't realize that it was the same green star watching her that night.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! So what do you think? I'd appreciate ideas and reviews. Constructive criticism is okay too, but please go easy. After all, I'm new. I promise to send up the next chapter soon! Until then, See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ethereal Green Hues

"To have beautiful eyes, look for good in each other"

-Audrey Hepburn

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! It's me again. _I did_ promise that I would be sending the second chapter as soon as I could! Believe me I'm as excited as you are. Anyway, Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed and viewed this story. Thank you all so much! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

-06-01-17—9-49-

Next time, Annabeth promised she would wish for a longer weekend.

The days seemed to fly by so quickly as she walked out of the grocery and into the streets of New York City. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, yet here she was, worrying about the next interview she would be attending the next day.

"Hey Hazel, Piper, I'm Home!" she called out.

"Annabeth, oh my gods you have to see this! Hurry up and close the damn door!" Piper hollered from the living room. Annabeth rolled her eyes and deliberately back handed the door so it rattled against the frame. She walked into the living room to see her cousins sprawled on the sofa with their eyes glued intently at the screen. She glanced at the TV and saw a reporter standing at banks of the lake at Central Park.

"What's going on?" She inquired, her previous annoyance gone.

"Well," Hazel began "Apparently, there was an unexpected meteor shower last night." Annabeth suddenly found herself looking at the screen on Piper's phone. "Look at it! It's amazing isn't it?" Piper gushed. True, the dark blue night sky was lovely, but what caught her attention was the blue-green streaks of light and a particularly vivid sea-green colored star twinkling.

"What's that got to do with the lake at Central Park?" Annabeth asked.

"As, I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted…" Hazel spoke up. Piper mumbled an apology before gesturing for Hazel to continue talking. "A piece of the meteor was discovered to have fallen into the lake. Luckily, it wasn't that big. About as big as three or four cars I guess. The honest-to-goodness weird part about it is this though." Hazel gestured towards the screen of the TV.

The screen showed the central park's lake but something about it was ethereal and other-worldly. It was as if someone painted the lake in magnificent hues of blue and green. The surface glimmered under the sun as if a ton of glitters were dumped into the lake.

"Whoa…It's…...Beautiful" She whispered. "That's what they're so intrigued about" Piper's voice broke into her reverie. "It seems that the piece of that star transformed the lake into something more…."

"Majestic?" Hazel offered.

"Empyreal?" Annabeth suggested.

"I don't know what that word means, Annie, but no; I don't need a definition" Piper cut Annabeth off before she even started. "The scientists are worried that it might be alien in origin. So,"

"They're trying to find the piece and take a look at it." Annabeth finished for her.

"Oh! Look at that! Apparently, they deemed it safe to go to the lake! Let's go take a look at it!" Hazel pleaded with them. Piper grinned. "I'll call Jason, Leo, and Frank; you guys can prepare the picnic basket"

"But….my portfolios…." Annabeth trailed off. "Well, I suppose they can wait" She caved when she saw the look on her cousin's faces. "Let's go before I change my mind"

* * *

Annabeth could appreciate why they deemed the lake newsworthy now that she was seeing it in person. It was as if the ancient Greek sea god, Poseidon, suddenly decided to give the lake his blessing. (So she loves Greek Mythology and Architecture, sue her. Her cousins after all, have it too. Part of the family trait she guessed.) She looked up from her book to find Piper waving the boys over.

Jason was one of Annabeth's best friends and Piper's boyfriend. She used to tease them a lot about it. Believe me, Annabeth never let go of that fact, even when the two already started dating. Frank was Hazel's boyfriend. They met when Frank was accompanying his grandmother on buying the jeweled clock that was auctioned at Hazel's jewelry shop. Leo was another of Jason's friends. She appreciated his eye for good engineering and architecture. After all, she _was_ an aspiring architect.

"Hey guys" she murmured when the boys walked over and greeted them. She was too absorbed in her book and her dyslexia wasn't acting up so she wasn't ready to break her reading streak yet. At least, that was her plan until the reporter showed up.

"Hello guys. My name is Calypso Ogygia; and I'm an investigative journalist for New York Gazette. Do you mind if I ask some questions? My boss wants me to have at least a small statement from the citizens."

"Well, absolutely sunshine! Anything to keep you from working too hard." Annabeth looked up just in time to see Leo wink at a brown haired slender girl, about the same age as them. She and her friends exchanged looks. It was about time that Leo hit on another girl.

Calypso merely raised an eyebrow and began interviewing Leo, while her other friends were listening to their conversation, occasionally adding comments like "Aliens? Honestly, who would've thought the government was so paranoid?" or "Yes it looks majestic doesn't it?"

After a while, Annabeth gave up reading her book because all the peace and quiet was lost. She said a quick excuse about enjoying the view and walked off to the banks of the lake. She was so deep in thought about her recent dreams, the stars and the mysterious hue of the lake that she didn't notice the person in front of her until she ran face first into him.

Her first thought was _Who puts a wall in the middle of the road?_

Her second thought was _Oh my gods, I'm going to fall in the lake!_

As she closed her eyes and braced for impact, the wind whistled in her ears. She opened her eyes and wondered why she hadn't fallen into the lake yet. Then she realized that arms were around her waist strong yet gentle. She felt herself being straightened and she looked up at her rescuer. She let herself gasp.

He was taller than her which made him about six feet. His dark hair was tousled and unruly yet it looked like it had been styled that way. He was lean and lithe, muscular but not overly so. He moved with grace and poise like catching her and literally sweeping her off her feet was something that he did every day. He grinned at her that made her heart do jump and jacks inside her rib cage.

She didn't however, gasp because of that. That honor belonged to his eyes. They were sea-green and they sparkled with amusement and mischief. She remembered thinking that just maybe, she had seen eyes like that before. Then it hit her. _She had seen those eyes before. She had seen them 14 years ago._

His eyes were the exact same color of the star she wished upon that night.

* * *

 **AN: So what do you guys think? Let me know your thoughts. I hope you guys liked it though. Don't worry I won't let you hang in there. I'll send in the next chapter soon. See ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Infinite Universes in One Mind

"There is a whole universe within"

-Anne Copeland

* * *

 **AN: So hey guys! It's me again. I've decided to post this chapter today. I dunno why but I feel like it's the most probable course of action I can take, you know? Anyway, I'm not going to bore you with the details of how I suddenly had Eureka moments in this chapter. All you need to worry about is scruntizing it, I guess. Here you go and Enjoy!**

* * *

-06-01-17—11-27-

Annabeth tried to remind herself how to breathe.

Honestly, after running into the stranger _and_ having him rescue her the least she could do was talk to him.

"Um, Hello? Annabeth?" He waved his hand over her face.

She snapped to life. "How do you know my name?" He grinned again-gods that adorable grin was going to be the death of her. _Wait, what? Did I just describe this complete stranger adorable? No, no, no, no, no!_

"Well, I wasn't sure until I heard a loud 'Oh my gods, Annabeth watch out!'" he informed her. "So, I'm assuming that those are also your friends, seeing as they know you and they seem to genuinely care for your well-being-at least enough to warn you about running into me and falling into the lake."

She looked at him skeptically. "Still, that's some deduction skills" she told him. He shrugged. "Well, um thanks I guess, for catching me when I was falling" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Into the lake, I mean" she added hastily. _Gods of Olympus! How am I making a complete fool of myself over a stranger?_ She thought. "It would be nice to know your name, my knight without the shining armor" she simpered while she mock curtseyed. He looked surprised for a moment before laughing and bowing. "Perseus Jackson Madame, at your service." He straightened himself. "Call me Percy, though. Heavens know I hate that name."

She surprised both of them when she giggled. _Annabeth Chase DOES NOT giggle. Only heavens know what's running into her friends' heads right now._ She decided to carry on her charade anyway. "Tell me good sir, what brings you to central park then? A look at the lake?" She took one look at his impressed face and decided that she guessed correctly.

"Well, it seems that I'm not the only one here who knows how to read people" Percy said appraisingly.

"It's a gift." Percy laughed again and offered his arm the old Victorian style. She merely raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Shall I escort you to your friends then?" he asked. She thought about it for a second. _Might as well_ she thought _with my luck I'll probably get run over by bike before I reach the picnic table._ She took his arm and started to walk with him towards her friends, who were gaping at them like they just saw a fish walk out of the water. As they got about five feet of the table, Percy gently let go of her arm and faced her.

"It was nice meeting you, Annabeth Chase."

'You too, Percy"

He turned at started down the lake as she stared at his retreating figure.

It took her a minute to remember that she hadn't given her last name to him at all.

* * *

She nearly burst her eardrums by the time she got to the picnic table.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth who was that? Did you know him? What did he say? Does he live here? Did he ask for your number? Why on earth did you giggle? You never giggle, do you?"

Annabeth winced. Piper's questions were hitting her eardrums with more force than they could possibly comprehend. "Um…Slow down. His name is Percy, I just met him now, we talked about the lake and you guys, I don't know if he lives here, he didn't ask for my number _or_ hit on me, I don't know why I giggled, maybe I found his comment funny, and no, I _NEVER_ giggle." She paused to take a breath. "Does that prove satisfactory, Piper?" She inquired.

While Piper was bombarding her with questions, Hazel was the exact opposite. She was just sitting there a small smile playing on her lips while her eyes sparked with mischief and there was a suggestive expression on her face

"So, Percy huh? Looks like Annabeth found her match." Hazel stage-whispered. Annabeth felt the blood rushing to her face. She was so into it now.

Jason smirked. "About time, I would say" Annabeth glared at him. "C'mon guys! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well, we are believe me" Piper said. Annabeth would appreciate her words more if she didn't look so satisfied on the notion that Annabeth finally had a 'love life' to speak of. She tried to steer the conversation away from her. "So, what were you guys talking about anyway?" Hazel and Piper exchanged looks like they knew what she was trying to do. _It was worth a try._ Annabeth thought. _At least when they interrogate me later it'll just be the three of us._

"Oh nothing much, we were just talking about the vacant floors above and below us because Ms. Dodds, you know, the landlady sent the people there packing 'coz one doesn't have money to pay the rent and the other moved to a being loft." Piper said conversationally.

"Apparently, the top floor was already taken this morning. The guy signed the contract and paid already." Hazel told her.

"Shame" Annabeth said. "I always liked Ms. Salona. She never complained when she saw me on the rooftop at nights."

As they talked, she almost forgot about the incident earlier.

Key word being; _almost._

* * *

Annabeth always wondered why her mind seemed to have a mind of its own.

As she sat on the bench at the rooftop, she wondered for the hundredth time why her mind was persisting that she thinks about today's events.

 _I'll fail the interview if I don't prepare,_ she reasoned.

Her consciousness seemed to disagree. _You already did that remember? You've been doing that since Thursday afternoon!_

Sometimes she wondered if _anyone_ in the whole wide universe was on her side at all.

 _He seemed to be,_ her consciousness whispered.

 _Ugh, you too? Listen, I don't care if he's handsome or charming. Maybe he's just charismatic. You only met him today after all. Besides, it's not like you'll ever meet him again, right?_

Her consciousness didn't answer. At this point, Annabeth didn't care that she was possibly going insane. She needed reassurance that things like _that_ wouldn't happen out of the blue again.

" _Right?"_ she prompted her consciousness.

"Annabeth?" She turned because that voice was _definitely_ not Piper's; not by a long shot.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" She subconsciously wondered if she was dreaming.

He took a step forward. "I live here. The top floor."

She stood up; or at least she tried to. She forgot that she was sitting at the bench in a twisted position. Her foot caught on the curved metal armrest and she remembered the feeling of falling earlier that afternoon. As her head hit the floor, she dimly heard Percy shaking her, trying to keep her awake, and she thought, _Huh, saved by the same guy twice. Must be a record._

She remembered her subconscious answering her with a quote she had read once.

" _What's happened twice is bound to happen the third time."_

Then, Darkness took her

* * *

 **AN: And, there you go! Let me know what you think ok? I'll see you guys soon, hopefully. Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Knight without the Shining Armor

"Heroes don't always have shiny armors'

-Pascal Campion

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I finally had the time to publish this new chapter. I apologize for the delay. I was supposed to update it about a day earlier I think? Or was it two days? Nevermind about me. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

-06-01-17—1-10-

Annabeth believed there was no other situation on this earth as embarrassing as this one.

The thing is, out of the three cousins, she was the supposed the be the feminist type of girl. She _certainly_ wasn't the damsel in distress type.

"Run me again by this Annabeth; You heard Percy call your name and you twisted your position in the bench?" Hazel asked.

"Yes"

"And you tried to stand up?"

"Yes, but…"

"And you conveniently _forgot_ about the fact that your position did not allow you to stand?"

"…Yes, but"

Hazel sighed. "No buts. Now, go thank your rescuer in the living room and remove that ice-pack an hour after. I'm going to bed. You should be to; after you thank Percy. You have an interview tomorrow remember?"

Annabeth grinned. "Thanks Hazel."

Hazel merely waved her off. Annabeth could've sworn she heard her cursing Annabeth's inability to react around the one boy that caught her interest.

Annabeth was _so not_ blushing by the time she reached the living room.

* * *

"Here" Annabeth offered as she placed two cups of tea at the coffee table. She averted her gaze and simply sipped at her tea, waiting for him to talk.

He didn't disappoint.

'You know, as much as I like you behaving like a duchess holding court, I think you should rest. You hit your head pretty hard after all. And you look like a pirate with that ice-pack by the way."

She nearly choked on her tea.

She looked up and saw an amused expression on his face as he sipped his tea with a straight face. She put down her cup and composed herself. _It's just a thank you Annabeth! Say it so you can spare both of you the embarrassment!_

"Well, um… I never thanked you; besides, I have nothing against pirates. In fact, I adore Captain Jack Sparrow." She thanked whatever brains she had left when he laughed.

"Your Welcome, Malady. 'Tis nothing. I always rescue fainting ladies from my rooftop." Percy said with a fake British accent. Annabeth suddenly found herself laughing. He was just so easy to talk to.

"Your accent's horrible" she said.

"You're the first to say that I guess. People often find me charming the devil out of them" he simpered.

She snorted. "Yeah right. Give me proof of that claim then."

"You went into a daze and stuttered when I caught you from the banks of the lake remember?"

 _Then,_ Annabeth choked on her tea.

She felt the weight shift on the sofa as Percy joined her side and started patting her back. "Easy there."

"I'm fine. I'm Fine. Thanks again." Then she blushed a magnificent color of red when she realized that Percy's arm was still on her shoulders, her curly blonde hair tumbling over his hand.

"Are you sure you're fine?" She looked up and saw his sea-green eyes laced with concern. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Um yeah sure. I should um I should probably get some rest, I um I've got this important thing to do tomorrow and I um…" She trailed off. Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he stood up.

"Well, I'll get going then. It was nice seeing you again Annabeth. If you need anything, I'm just on the top floor." He paused at the door. "After all", he said as he looked at her. "I don't mind saving you."

If it was possible to blush harder, she probably did. But she raised her eyes. Grey met Sea-Green. "I'll see you around Percy." She said softly.

"Yeah, I guess." Annabeth moved to close the door. "And Annabeth?"

She looked up at him "Hmm?"

"Don't worry you'll get the job. Good night."

Before she could say anything else, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before walking up the stairs.

She could've sworn that she saw his eyes flash bright green when he said that.

And she could've sworn that she didn't tell him about the job interviews either.

* * *

"HAZEL! PIPER! OH MY GODS! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?"

"Annabeth, calm down were here. What is it?" Hazel asked, looking concerned as Piper ran in after her.

Annabeth turned, her blonde curls flinging wildly as she ran to her cousins shoving a small plastic ID into Piper's hands. Piper and Hazel stared at it for a minute before screeching and hugging Annabeth tightly.

"We're so proud of you-!"

"Where do you want to celebrate?"

"When did you get this?"

"When do you start?"

"Where's your new office?"

"Guys, guys, calm down." Annabeth laughed. "You're _way more_ excited than I am! How about we call the boys and have dinner at _Amor Doux_ my treat!"

Piper's eyes sparkled as she and Hazel exchanged looks. "In two conditions."

"Name it" Annabeth said.

"First, we get to give _you_ a makeover." Piper said.

" _It is_ a special occasion…...fine" Annabeth agreed reluctantly. "What's the second one?"

"You should ask Percy to come with us." Hazel said.

Imagine the look on Piper and Hazel's face when Annabeth told them that he was the first one she invited and informed of her plans. After all, he was right. She _did_ get the job.

* * *

In the end, Annabeth managed to convince Piper to let her wear doll shoes instead of the navy blue stilettoes.

By the end of one and a half hour later, Annabeth looked stunning in her Midnight blue evening dress. It had an elegant and simple design. Beautiful but not too fancy. It was perfect. Her hair was done up in elaborate ringlets which made it look like she was wearing an elaborately curled bun. Piper and Hazel were wearing similar cocktail dresses, Piper with her hair down and sporting a red dress; while Hazel was wearing gold silk and wore her hair in a half tied fashion. She had to admit. Piper had _excellent_ skills. She hoped both Jason and Frank learned how to talk with their mouths open. Leo, unfortunately, wasn't coming though he wished Annabeth well. He had, and Annabeth quotes, a hot date with the reporter, Calypso. Annabeth made him swear to tell her and the gang all the details later.

By the time the girls were finished, the boys, Jason, Frank and Percy; were already waiting in the living room. When she saw him she started assessing herself. _Hair, ok; dress, ok; perfume, right amount- wait stop! It's not like he's your boyfriend! Annabeth jeez get a hold of yourself!_ She mentally scolded herself. The moment the three of them stepped in the room however, the boy's small talk died down, and Annabeth found herself blushing again.

It seemed like Percy was the only guy in the room who could talk straight because he merely approached Annabeth with that charismatic grin on his face and kissed her hand.

"You look amazing, Annabeth"

She told herself that if Percy could talk then she most probably can.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself" She said as she noticed that his ocean green tie complimented his sea green eyes. She turned and looped her arm around Percy's looking at Her friends as she did so.

"Jason, Frank, why don't you be a gentleman like Percy here?" She gestured to her partner who was chuckling under his breath at the boy's expression. "He knows it's rude to stare."

The girls and Percy laughed as Jason and Frank tried to maintain their composure. "What do you say Perce?" Piper called as they closed the door. "Did we do a good job on Annabeth?" Hazel smothered her laugh behind her hand as they hailed a cab. "Well," Percy said as he hailed another cab. "She was already perfect."

"But now, you made her look like a goddess." He said as he closed the door on the girls' cab as he went to board with the boys.

Annabeth remembered the feeling of falling.

But this time, she didn't fall towards the ground.

She was falling for a person.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you think? Personally, I found this chapter adorable. I was fangirling while I was writing it. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you can. See ya guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Actions Speak Louder than Words

"This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it. Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, all night long; up, up, all night long"

-Heartbeat song by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

 **AN:Hey guys! It's me againnnnnnn. I just want to post this chapter because I was on... hmmmm what do you call the opposite of a writer's block? Anyway, Yeah I've been doing ...that, thing whatever you call it. So I'm posting this now before I can forget about it. I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

-06-02-17—7-26-

For all her faults, Annabeth believed in facts. So she chose to believe in the weather-man.

That turned out to be the best and worst mistake she had made that day.

Honestly, he predicted that there would be _at most_ 30% chance of rainfall! She glanced at the window that was closest to her work station. The rain was making noisy, spattering drops that made Annabeth's nerves fray. She absolutely _despised_ lacking or wrong information.

She was broken out of her reverie when her cell phone rang. She jumped a little in her seat, nearly knocking her coffee onto the piles of blueprints sitting on her tabletop. She rolled her eyes when she saw the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Annie! It's Piper"_

She sighed. "I can read the caller ID, thank you very much."

" _Well, someone's in a bad mood"_

She readjusted her grip on the phone. "I'm working Piper. Can we please make this quick? What is it?"

" _You know how I told you that Jason & I, will be picking you up later?"_

"Yeah, why?"

" _Well, he couldn't make it. Apparently, he was swamped at work. Then again, so am I."_

"You guys are bailing on me?!" Her co-workers looked at her inquisitively. She gave them a half-hearted wave and a small smile.

" _Um…when you put it that way it sounds awful of us…"_

"Of course it is! Of all the times you could pick why now? It's raining cats and dogs!" She whisper-yelled into the phone.

" _Well, that's the good news Annie!"_ Annabeth growled; she hated that nickname. Piper continued anyway. _"You see; I have thought of that little dilemma of yours. Don't worry, he's going to pick you up."_

Her spirits lifted. She wouldn't have to walk in the rain. "Who? Frank? Oh, don't tell me it's Leo?"

She could almost _hear_ Piper's grin through the phone. _"Oh no, even better. I got Percy to come pick you up."_

Annabeth's co-workers pitied the person she was talking to. After all, their eardrums must probably be blown up by the time Annabeth finished screeching at the phone.

* * *

She could think of many excuses to bail on him.

She could borrow an umbrella, and tell him she was going to walk to the restaurant. She could just run through the rain. Anything but the embarrassment that awaited her.

The thing that surprised her the most is; she was actually _looking forward_ to seeing him. She told herself she was just grateful for the ride. She told herself not to waste the generous offers life was giving her.

So there she was, sitting in the lobby, waiting for her knight without the shining armor to, once again, rescue her. She had never felt so helpless. So she opened her phone and started to find something to distract her.

About ten minutes later, while she was practically yelling _'βάλλ' εἰς κόρακας!'_ at the Angry bird's app; she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned, and stared at the person, trying to place his face when she realized that her ride was here.

Percy was wearing jeans and a blue hoodie, complete with black converses. He looked so casual in good way of course; like a regular New Yorker. She had never felt so stiff in her pencil skirt and long sleeves.

He laughed lightly before sparing a glance at her phone. "What has your phone ever done to you?"

It took her a three second count before she responded. "Um…I'm afraid I don't understand?" she asked, trying to sling her bag on her shoulder while stuffing her phone in her pocket.

"Well, I'm pretty sure _'βάλλ' εἰς κόρακας!'_ is an ancient Greek curse, meaning ' _go to the crows'"_ he told her.

She looked at him in surprise. "You can speak in ancient Greek?" He shrugged at her while he beckoned her to walk alongside him. "I could ask you the same thing."

She kept a tighter grip on her bag which was staring to fall. "Well, my family descended from a Greek ancestor. I'd like to think of it as a family trait." She looked up at him as the elevator closed. "You brought a car?"

He looked questioningly at her. "I can't have a goddess like you getting drenched from the rain, now can I?"

Annabeth looked away and turned scarlet. "Stop flirting. Or making fun of me, whichever." She felt a gentle hand on her chin, turning her to face his mesmerizing green eyes.

"Believe me," his voice low and quiet. "I wasn't joking." Just then, the elevator dinged and both of them sprang apart. Percy grinned, the intense atmosphere suddenly gone. "C'mon" he called as he held her hand and walked into the aisles of the parking lot. Then, he suddenly stopped at the passenger's seat of a dark blue Porsche 918 Spyder. She stared the car. "This is yours?" He nodded as he opened the door for her. "You're full of surprises, Mr. Jackson."

He laughed as he revved the engine. "I could say the same for you Ms. Chase."

And when he dropped her off at the restaurant, it didn't occur to her that Percy had been holding her hand the whole time.

It felt natural, like it belonged there.

Like they belonged together.

* * *

Annabeth felt like she was being interviewed by the FBI.

Ever since that rainy day, Percy was the one who picked her up from her work and drove her home after her shift ended. It didn't seem like a big deal to them both so it had become part of their routine. Her cousins, however, were a completely different story.

She was sitting alone in the couch while Hazel and Piper were sitting together in the sofa opposite her. Her cousins saw Percy opening the car door for her, walking her to their flat, then unexpectedly kissing her on the forehead again before walking up the stairs. She decided to speak up.

"Honestly guys, it was just a kiss on the _forehead._ And besides, it's not like he didn't do that before."

Apparently, it had been the wrong thing to say.

"What do you mean ' _It's not like he didn't do that before?''_ Hazel yelped.

"Are you to _dating?_ " Piper screeched.

"Annabeth Chase, do you mean to tell us that he _kissed_ you _before_ and you didn't mention it to us?"

"When did you two go out? Was it that day when Jason & I bailed on you?"

"I thought we told each other— "

"I want the detail— "

"GUYS! Honestly! You're going to wake up New York _and_ hospitalize me." Annabeth looked at her cousins. Sometimes, she didn't think that they were related _at all._

"Here's the deal, I'll go up to the rooftop like always, then Piper calls me for dinner, then we'll talk about this in detail while we eat _provided_ that both of you are _calm enough._ " Hazel and Piper stared at her and slowly nodded. Leave it to Annabeth to always have a solution.

"Ok then." She stood up. "I'm going to collect my thoughts. Calm yourselves ok?" Annabeth heard a chorus of affirmations as she closed the door and made her way to the rooftop. She was ready to think in total peace and isolation. The only problem was there was already another person there.

"Percy?" She gasped.

Percy turned to her, his eyes glowing with an unearthly sea-green light.

* * *

 **AN: So like I said earlier, I was um outlining the story plot. Expect the next chapter soon coz I'll be posting it right after I finish checking it for any errors. I'll see you guys soon! Don't forget to favorite, follow, or review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You're a shining star, no matter who you are.

"The mirror reflects your image, but your soul reflects your beauty."

-Doe Zantamata

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys! I think this is an achivement, since I posted it on the same week? Ah no, just earlier than expected. Anyway, this chapter is more on...explanations. I feel obliged to tell you that. And I _also_ feel obliged to tell you guys that new, familiar, names will be appearing soon...But until then sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

-06-02-17—1-17-

Annabeth had seen a lot of things after living for 21 years.

But she had never seen a person with glowing eyes. _There's a first time for everything_ she supposed.

She clamped both hands over her mouth, trying not to die of shock.

"Annabeth?" Percy looked at her with those eerie green eyes.

"What-Who-What is this?" she managed to say.

His eyes turned back to their normal color. He looked confused, astonished, and even a little scared of her.

"I-I can explain, you see- "he stammered.

"Hold up," she grabbed the bench's armrest and buried her face in her hands as she sat down. He sat down next to her and moved to pat her back but seemed to think better of it. He looked at her worriedly before clearing his throat and speaking.

"How much of that did you see?" Annabeth looked up at him.

"What do you mean ' _how much of that'_ did I see?" she demanded. "And what was wrong with your eyes? Why were they glowing? What happened to you?"

Percy looked at her mournfully. "Annabeth, there's nothing wrong with me. That's who I really am."

She looked away from him. She had too many questions running through her head. She needed to _calm down._ "I-I don't understand."

Percy kneeled before her and took her hands. "Then let me try to explain." She looked at his pleading face. "Please."

"Alright." She took a shaky breath. "Start from the beginning. Start by telling who you really are."

He smiled a little sadly at that. "Well, I didn't lie about that. My name really is Percy." He stood and sat back down next to her. "And as of where I'm from," he gestured towards the sky. "I fell from the sky."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" she asked. "I Want-I want to believe you, I really do, but this is simply…"

"Too much?" he said lightly.

"Unbelievable." She finished.

Percy's eyes suddenly lit up. He had an idea. "Annabeth, do you remember the meteor shower in San Francisco?"

"The-The what? But-But that's about 14 years ago!" Annabeth exclaimed. _Why would he bring that up now?_

"Exactly!" Percy grinned. He was having a eureka moment. "That night, you wished for a perfect life didn't you?"

Annabeth stared at him. "A-A perfect life?"

"You wanted to bring your parents back together, you wanted your step-family gone, you wanted your father to love you again not ignore you."

"How did you know that?" She glared at him.

He continued talking as if she hadn't spoken. "That morning, when I couldn't interfere, you swore you would never believe in wishes again. That morning, you swore you wouldn't rely on me again."

Annabeth decided to shut up and listen to him talk as the pieces fell into place. Despite his awkward explanations, an idea was dawning in the back of Annabeth's mind. It seemed unlikely, but then, hadn't she just seen a person with glowing eyes about 10 minutes ago?

"Then, about a month ago, you remembered your wish, you decided to break your oath. You thought that you had nothing else to lose. The next day, you learned about an unexpected meteor shower. The color of the lake changed. _You_ bumped into _me_ at the lake. I knew you would get the job; I knew your name." He sighed and caught his breath. He looked imploringly at her. "Do you get it now, Annabeth?"

"Are you telling me that you- "she gestured to him and the stars; "That you're a _star?"_

The look on Percy's face told her that she completed the final piece of the puzzle.

"Then, if you're a star; why are you here?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "You belong up there."

Percy smiled sheepishly at her. "You see, that's the thing" Annabeth gestured for him to go on. "When we come of age, were allowed to make a choice, be part of the cosmos or become a human."

Annabeth tilted her head. "And you chose to become human?"

Percy grinned. "I chose you."

* * *

They spent the night talking under the stars.

When Piper called her for dinner, she told her that she would have to pass because she had to talk to Percy about 'some things'. Annabeth wasn't sure if Piper was happy for her 'supposed love-life' or frustrated because she wasn't getting enough 'details.'

Annabeth let him talk about his kind, their ways, and their strange magic. "Honestly," he had said. "Where do you think the stories about fairies and genies come from?" She listened intently as he talked about his family, his mother, and his cousins, who came with him. He told her that he had honestly no idea where they were and he was looking for them, explaining the reason he was on the lake that day. He told her about his interest in the marine life on earth, which resulted in Annabeth calling him ' _Seaweed Brain_.'

When Percy had decided that he had talked enough, he let Annabeth tell her of her life in San Francisco, the way her mother left and died in a car crash a few years later. She talked about her dreams of becoming an architect. She told him stories of her cousins and the way they looked out for each other. She even told him about her perfect A's when she was in school. _That,_ however, resulted in Percy calling her ' _Wise Girl'_. Annabeth told him it was a horrible comeback but he used it anyway.

By the end of their conversation, it was nearing midnight and Annabeth was half-asleep as she used his shoulder as her pillow. And by the time Percy was about to tell her that they should probably go to sleep, she was already asleep; curled comfortably under his embrace. He chuckled lightly as he tucked in a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Good Night, Wise Girl."

The last thing Annabeth remembered was the feeling of weightlessness and peace before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Rest assured guys that I'll update soon. It's not my fault that a certain _evil_ friend of mine decides I need a new _hobby_. ( _ahem ahem you know who you are demon lord :) ahem ahem)_ HAHAHA. Anyways, don't forget to follow, favorite or review! I'll be seeing you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Coincidence called Fate

"Is that coincidence or is it fate? Sometimes, these things happen."

-Ernest Hunter

* * *

 **AN: I'm Back! AHAHA Hey guys! Thank my lucky _stars_ that I'm able to post today! Oh, and I _did_ say that I'll be introducing new, yet familiar characters remember? Guess what? They're here! So here you go enjoy!**

* * *

-06-10-17—10-20-

Annabeth decided that she wasn't dreaming that night.

For an instance, Piper _and even Hazel,_ wouldn't stop screeching about how Percy knocked on the door at around 1AM with _her_ in his arms, telling her cousins that she had fallen asleep while they were talking.

And to make things even more realistic, Percy left a note in her hand.

 _You weren't dreaming last night. You found out that I was a celestial star; I recommend on letting this knowledge sink in so you don't start freaking out. Now go wash this note off before your cousins see it._

 _-Seaweed Brain_

 _PS. Sorry for writing on your hand :)_

She didn't know whether to laugh or freak out.

She settled for laughing and tracing Percy's print on her hand, highlighting the way he wrote Seaweed Brain on her hand. _I guess he grew fond of the nickname_ she thought.

That had been about a week ago.

"Hey Annabeth?" Annabeth glanced up to see Hazel grinning at her. She hastily dropped her hand and tried not to look too giddy. She didn't need to give her cousins more material to tease her with.

"Um…Yeah?"

"Piper and I are going to the mall, want to come with?"

She groaned. "Ugh, no thanks. You know I hate shopping."

Piper poked her head through the door. "Too bad, Annie dear, you _have_ to go! We're doing dress shopping! Jason's dad is hosting the company's anniversary ball by the end of this week remember?"

Annabeth buried her face into her hands. Her luck was _seriously_ running out. "I... I can use my other dress— "she faltered when she saw the look on Piper's face. "Fine. You two are such horrible cousins." She muttered. Hazel just laughed and walked out of Annabeth's room.

"I'm going to get ready, you should be too."

Piper started to close the door and paused halfway. "Oh, I just remembered, did you tell Perce about the ball yet?"

Annabeth frowned. "No, why would I?"

Piper smirked. "You need a date to the ball remember?"

As she closed the door, Piper laughed when she heard Annabeth curse in Greek, blaming Hades for her luck.

* * *

Annabeth and Hazel were sitting on their table, drinking their Starbucks.

You have to pity them. They had been in exactly 4 shoe stores, 3 cosmetics stores, a jewelry store, and 13 dress stores. Naturally they were exhausted, having visited a total of _21 stores._ However, they weren't sure on _how in_ _Zeus' name_ Piper was still alive and alert through all that. Annabeth and Hazel were practically zombies already. Piper just shrugged. "If you thought _that_ was bad, try shopping with my Mom. She has a quota."

Annabeth had titled her head. "What do you mean?"

Piper made a careless gesture. "For example, we have to visit _at least 20_ clothes store, return with a _minimum_ of 15 shopping bags, try _about_ 7 pairs of shoes _per store;_ that kind of thing."

Annabeth and Hazel had decided not to complain anymore.

Piper stretched her arms. "Well, I have to go. Jason needs help with the decorations. See you later; Don't wait up"

"Bye." The girls chorused.

So Piper left them at Starbucks, while her cousins tried to join the human race once more by instilling caffeine in their bodies.

Suddenly, Hazel's phone beeped. She seemed to grow dreary as she read the text. She turned to Annabeth. "Sorry Annabeth. Looks like I have to go. I need to submit my art portfolio to Ms. Thea if I want it to be displayed at the gala."

Annabeth waved her off. Hazel had been pouring her heart and soul into that project. If her portfolio was displayed in the gala, then she could be an artist like she wanted. "It's fine. I was going to visit the bookstore anyway."

Hazel slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her shopping bags. "See you later Annabeth."

"Yeah sure, bye." Annabeth was already distracted. She was mentally wondering if the bookstore had a copy of the book she had been waiting for.

* * *

Annabeth had ended up buying the whole series because she suspected that she would suffer from a _massive_ cliffhanger if she didn't buy the next book. As she tried to readjust her grip on the shopping bags, she didn't notice the girl she smacked into until it was too late.

The next thing Annabeth knew, she was on the pavement, her head throbbing and her shopping bags strewn across next to her. She groaned and saw the girl rubbing her head. She had short, spiky hair and was dressed in black jeans and a _Death to Barbie_ T-shirt, which was partially hidden under her silver coat. "You have got to be kidding me" She muttered.

"Well, it's your fault Thals" Annabeth looked up, trying to locate the speaker. He was staring amusedly at both of them, his dark hair a startling contrast to his olive complexion. He too, wore dark jeans and a black skull shirt under an aviator jacket.

Annabeth wondered if they were punk rockers or emo's.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Death Breath" The boy scowled. He obviously didn't like being called that. The girl stood and offered her hand to Annabeth. "Here, I'm sorry I was distracted" The boy handed over her bags while the girl continued talking. "The name's Thalia, by the way." She jabbed her thumb at the boy next to her. "This is Nico" The boy gave a half-hearted wave.

Annabeth looked at Thalia. "Yeah, it's okay. My name's Annabeth." She noticed that Thalia had electric-blue eyes. It wouldn't have mattered to her, one way or another, but something about them was strange. Annabeth had a distinct feeling of Deja-vu "Great!" Thalia grinned. "So um... Annabeth, we um…" Thalia faltered.

Nico coughed. "What my deranged cousin is trying to say is that, We're sorry for running into you but we need some help. We're kind of lost. Do you mind giving us instructions?" He looked at her pleadingly and she noticed that, like Thalia, Nico's black eyes were unusual and gave her another distinct feeling Deja-vu.

Annabeth blinked. Then she regained her composure. It looked like they needed help so why refuse it? "Sure. Where are you guys going?"

Thalia grinned. "Central Park. We're going to see this famous lake."

* * *

 **AN:There you go! Thalia and Nico have made their appearance! :) So a penny for your thoughts? Let me know. You can follow, favorite, and review whenever you want. Thanks guys! Don't worry though, I'm going to upadate soon. Bye for now. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Red Strings of Fate

"The red string will twist, turn, tangle, and sometimes unravel. But it will never break between the two souls who were meant for each other."

-Greek Myth

* * *

 **AN: Well, it's update time! I guarantee this chapter has more Thalia and Nico focus, but as usual, Annabeth and Percy play a part in it too. Some other characters are mentioned and...well, you get the idea. Anyway, you guys can just read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

-06-10-17—12-18-

The lake was as magnificent as ever.

Even Thalia and Nico were entranced, as if they couldn't believe it was there. Annabeth could relate. After all, even after a month and a week, she still wasn't used to the lake's ethereal presence.

"So it's true…." Thalia murmured.

Nico glanced at her. "Yeah, I think he's here."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at them. "I thought you were looking for this place not a person."

Nico snapped out of his reverie, as if realizing what he just said. Then he simpered. " _You're_ a smart one."

Annabeth crossed her arms. "So I've been told."

He mimicked her gesture. "It doesn't matter who were looking for. You wouldn't know him anyway."

Annabeth smirked. "How do you know I don't know him if you don't ask me?"

Thalia laughed at Nico's expression. "Burn, Death Breath."

Nico grimaced. "Shut up, Pinecone-Face."

Annabeth disguised her laughter as a cough. The two saw through it though.

"She's laughing at us." Nico noted.

"Very observant, Death Breath." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Madame Pinecone" Nico replied his voice dripping with the same amount of sarcasm.

Annabeth couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed at both of them. Thalia raised an eyebrow at her and she caught her unasked question. _Is there something that we're missing?_ Or quite possibly, _Are you insane?_ She decided to answer the first question. "What kind of nicknames are those?"

Thalia laughed. "It wouldn't be a nickname if it wasn't embarrassing and hilarious now, wouldn't it _Annie?_ "

Annabeth growled. "First, Piper now you? Gods of Olympus I _despise_ that name."

Nico frowned. "Who's Piper?"

Annabeth waved her hand in the air, "Oh she's my cousin"

Thalia grinned. "Your cousin has good taste then Annie."

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort when she closed it again and scowled. "You're trying to disarm me; distract me. It won't work."

Both Nico and Thalia looked surprised.

"It won't?" Nico asked.

"What do you mean?" Thalia said at the same time.

Annabeth glanced at them both and tried again. "So, anyway, who are we looking for?" She raised an eyebrow at her companions. "I can't help you if you don't tell me anything at all you know."

Thalia and Nico exchanged glances. They seemed to be having a silent debate. Apparently, from the look on Nico's face, it seemed that Thalia won.

"We're looking for our cousin," she began. "Someone named – "

Annabeth's phone rang. Thalia stopped as Annabeth looked at the caller ID.

 _Percy Jackson_

* * *

"Sorry," Annabeth apologized. "I'll just answer this really quick."

"It's okay." Nico said, urgently tugging Thalia's arm and giving her a warning look. "I need to talk to my _dear cousin_ really quick too."

Annabeth hit _answer._ "Hello?"

" _Hey Wise Girl"_ She pushed away the annoying jump-in-jacks her heart was doing. Honestly, it was a _nickname._

"What do you want, Seaweed Brain?" Then she winced. That came out much harsher than she expected it to be.

He just laughed. _"Touché, Ms. Chase."_

"Sorry, I was on the verge of uncovering this mystery when you called."

" _What kind of mystery?"_ He managed to sound both amused and intrigued.

"About someone who was being hunted by two suspicious people" She replied.

" _You read too much Wise Girl."_

She sighed. "We're getting off track. Why did you call?"

" _What's the magic word?"_

Sometimes Annabeth wondered if she was talking to a kid. Or an adorable idiot. Adorable, but idiotic all the same.

"Please?" she sighed.

He laughed. That deep, gorgeous laugh. She told her heart to stop making her ribcage a racetrack.

" _Good girl."_ Annabeth growled.

" _Piper was worried. She said you should've been home about an hour and a half ago. Where are you anyway?"_

Annabeth mentally face-palmed herself. "Sorry, I helped some lost people. I'm in Central park. Did Piper freak out that much?"

" _Nah. It was fine. What are you doing in central park? Are you a tour guide now?"_

"Well Seaweed Brain, It's known to be common etiquette to help people when they're in need."

" _Once again, touché, Ms. Chase."_

She laughed. She could almost _hear_ his grin from across the phone.

" _Are you done playing tour guide now? Want me to pick you up?"_

Annabeth considered the idea for a moment. "Sure why not? Meet us on the café across the street. You know where it is right?"

" _Of course I do. We ate there once remember?"_

"Right sorry. See you."

" _Bye Wise Girl"_

Then, she hung up. She checked her watch. 3:07 PM. _Perfect time to get snacks,_ she thought. She looked up and saw that the two were still arguing about revealing the identity of their mysterious person to Annabeth.

"Hey guys!" she called. They looked at her inquisitively.

"How about we get a bite and some coffee? We can talk about your dilemma there."

* * *

Annabeth _loved_ the smell of caffeine. For her, the scent was calming and refreshing.

"So," Thalia began "Who were you talking to?"

Annabeth sipped her coffee primly. "A friend of mine. He's going to pick me up soon so I don't have much time to help you."

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" Nico asked bluntly.

Annabeth choked and coughed a little bit. She turned red with embarrassment before taking a breath and regaining her shattered dignity. "I said he's a _friend_."

Thalia was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Are you sure?"

"Oh stop it. I already had enough of this from my cousins."

Thalia mock-whispered to Nico. "I told you her cousins had good taste."

Annabeth hastily tried to turn the subject back to this mysterious personality. "Anyway, this person you were looking for, you told me his name right Thalia?"

Thalia saw through her charade. "Hmm…...If I recall correctly, I _almost_ did, but your _boyfriend_ called."

Nico however, was serious now. "Can you really help us? If we told you?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Sure, as long as it's not illegal and ridiculously dangerous." However, before she had chance to ask her question, a voice she was _very_ familiar with drifted behind her.

"Hey Wise Girl."

Thalia and Nico saw Percy first and their eyes went about the size of drachmas, the currency of the Greek gods.

Annabeth turned as Percy took a seat beside her.

"You're an interesting person, Wise Girl," Percy grinned at her. "I see you found my cousins."

* * *

 **AN: So guys what do you think? I don't think it's much surprise that their cousins though. I think you guys suspected it when they bumped into each other and when Annabeth overheard some suspicious mumblings. Thank you for reading this chapter! You guys can follow, favorite, or review anytime. I'll be updating sometime soon. Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Old Acquaintances

"If A=B and B=C, concluding in A=C; wouldn't that make the friend of my friend my friend?"

-From a Friend

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it was a day late. I was busy. School's starting tomorrow. I think that should be explaination enough. Anyway, this chapter is mostly explainations and hmmm how should I say it? A bridge to the next chapter? The progenitor of the descendant? Whatever hahahahaha. Just Enjoy!**

* * *

-06-10-17—3-32-

The only person who wasn't gaping at Percy was Percy himself.

Annabeth tried to register this information calmly. Sadly, her mouth didn't agree with her.

"They're your _cousins?_ "

Percy was still staring at his cousins' dumb-struck faces. He grinned at her. "Hmm? Yes, I suppose I call Pinecone Face and Death Breath my _cousins,_ occasionally."

Thalia got over her shock first. She reached up and smacked Percy upside the head. "Perseus Jackson," she started in a dangerously low voice. "Where in Hades' name _have you been?"_

Percy rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly at his cousins who were glowering at him. "Good to know you didn't lose your touch, Thals."

Nico glared at him. "Perhaps you want to be tossed in a black hole, Perce?" Percy grimaced, so Annabeth guessed Nico wasn't joking. " _A month_. Honestly, what were you _thinking_?"

Annabeth decided to break in the ice. "How does one toss a star into a black hole anyway?"

Nico waved her off. "I'll tell you later. It's a bit complicated but I think I— "he faltered. "Wait a minute. She, you, star, what?"

Percy grinned again at Annabeth. "You never fail to amaze me Wise Girl." She just shrugged. Percy turned towards his cousins shocked faces _again._

"I think" he drawled. "Annabeth already established the fact that she knows who, rather, what I really am. And since I told her a bit about you two, I think she already knows what you are too. So I suggest that you guys a) stop smacking me and let me talk and b) hide nothing because Annabeth already knows."

Annabeth decided to refill her coffee. After all, it looked like they were going to be there for a long time.

* * *

By the time the group finished exchanging stories, it was already 5:49 PM.

Annabeth had already sent a text to Piper and Hazel, telling them not to freak out if they arrived home and found the flat empty.

But that information was the least that occupied Annabeth's mind.

It seems that she had given the right nickname to Percy after all.

In the simplest way possible, Thalia and Nico told Annabeth that Percy hadn't waited for them. Therefore, they didn't know where he had gone off to. Their only clue was that he was at Earth. For all they know, he could be stuck on the top of the Acropolis. It took them a 2 weeks to track him, but in the vastness of New York city, they had absolutely no idea where to find him.

After hearing this news, Annabeth _herself_ was the one who smacked Percy upside the head, claiming that during her 21 years of existence, she didn't think anyone would be that idiotic. He replied that at least he was the most _charming_ idiot that she ever met. She had rolled her eyes but didn't correct him. She didn't think that she needed to.

In the end, it was decided that Nico and Thalia would stay in Percy's place for a while, given the fact that the two were staying in a hotel, as they were unsure whether the fact that Percy was in New York real or not. The least Percy could do to make it up to them was share his crib.

The second piece of information that registered in Annabeth's mind was that Percy's cousins were as rich as him. It probably helped that they could make things appear in _thin air._ The midnight black Porsche Carrera GT and the storm blue Porsche GT3 RSR that Nico and Thalia drove was proof of that. Apparently, the cousins _were_ related as they shared the same taste. Needless to say, Mrs. Dodds was a lot nicer to them after she found out that her tenants and her tenant's relatives were filthy rich.

It wasn't every day that her tiny garage was filled with billion dollar sports cars.

* * *

Annabeth's mind was on overdrive.

She was merely rearranging her bag so that she wouldn't rush around tomorrow with all her necessities cluttering inside her bag. The mundane task she was doing allowed her mind to concentrate on the day's events, which still unnerved her. She would've reached a conclusion to her mind's over analysis if Hazel hadn't called her.

"Hey Annabeth?"

She looked up from her bag to her cousin's suspiciously grinning face. "Yeah?"

"Percy told me to tell you to go to the rooftop if you weren't too busy."

"I'm in the middle of something couz" she said. But curiosity got the better of her. "Why the rooftop?"

"I don't know." Hazel said turning away. "Why don't you go find out?"

Annabeth sighed. Her curiosity was going to be the death of her someday.

 _But satisfaction brought the cat back remember?_ Her consciousness said smugly at her.

 _Shut up_ she shot back. _I'm not a cat with nine lives._

* * *

Percy was staring at the stars, lost in thought.

Annabeth was turning around to leave him be when he heard him say. "Where are you going?"

She turned back and saw him raising an eyebrow at her. "You looked like you were lost in your thoughts." She said, joining him in the metal bench. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing much, really"

"As I expected of you, _Seaweed Brain"_

"At least I don't overthink things _Wise Girl."_

She stuck her tongue at him, it wasn't a very good comeback but she was still too preoccupied to make a good retort.

He laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders. She immediately turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Do you want to go out?"

" _Go out?"_

Percy looked confusedly at Annabeth's continually reddening expression. "Yeah I thought we could try the new restaurant that opened next to _Amour Doux_. The name's _Half-Blood_ I think."

Annabeth tried to simultaneously calm her racing heart, push away that feeling of disappointment, and tried not to show her apparent excitement.

"Um…yeah sure um let me just um…change I'll be ..."

Percy laughed at her. "I'll be waiting here."

He watched her retreating figure dashing through the small door out of the rooftop.

"For as long as it takes." He whispered.

* * *

 **AN: So guys, as I said, our school's going to start tomorrow. It's ok though. I'll still try very hard to post at least once a week. Or at least once every two weeks? I'll think about it really. Don't worry though, I'm not going to let this story sit in a corner and gather dust. I'll see you guys soon! Don't forget to fallow, favorite, or review. I'll update as soon as I Can! Bye for Now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Beauty within Imperfection

"And life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the water's rough; but this love is ours."

-Taylor Swift, Ours

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Um, yeah I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. I'm really, _really_ sorry that I wasn't able to update. Honestly, you'd think I'd have sometime to post this during _a whole month_ but honestly guys, trust me, you wouldn't want to be in my shoes now. Well, you didn't come here to see me rant so I proudly, and finally present; chapterrrrrrr 10! **

**P.S. Shout out to my fav. people, for the people who followed, favorited and reviewed this story from the beginning; this one is for you guys.**

* * *

-06-17-17—8-32-

In the end, they winded up at Central Park.

There wasn't a lot of people, (considering it was already around 11PM when their dinner ended) and they weren't in the mood to go home yet, so Percy and Annabeth took a walk in the park. (Quite literally.)

The air was cool and crisp, tinged with the smell of the earth. Annabeth mentally thought how rapidly the seasons were changing; how the summer was quickly turning to fall. Time moved so fast and yet; the banks of the lake seemed to be another world where time seemed to slow down; like it was just there for them both.

She watched a leaf being blown away at her spot by Percy's side. It did a few somersaults in the air and landed in his unruly, windswept hair low over his closed eyes. She rolled over, meaning to brush it aside, when she suddenly found herself combing his hair, making him open his gorgeous eyes and revealing his luminescent smile at her.

She stopped suddenly conscious of what she was doing. Yet her hand refused to move from his hair.

"Why did you stop?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You drool when you sleep."

He actually looked perplexed at her statement. "What?"

She laughed and smoothed down the curves of his brow. "You look cute when you're worried."

He turned over and brushed a stray curl from her face. "And _you_ look adorable when you blush."

 _Speak of the devil and they shall appear._ She thought as the blood rushed to her face. She ducked her head.

"Gods above, I love you when you do that."

She froze. She looked at him. His sea-green eyes were so tantalizingly close.

"What?" she whispered.

He lifted a hand and cradled her cheek with long, slender fingers. "Perhaps I didn't say it properly."

Percy took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Annabeth couldn't say anything at all. It seemed that stars weren't just capable of falling from the sky.

 _It seemed that they were capable of falling in love too._

His words seemed to allievate and aggravete her thoughts s.

"Maybe I came from the sky, but it was nothing when I saw a whole world in your eyes."

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

 _Could you love me even when I'm hollow inside?_

"Maybe I decided to plunge into darkness, because I found a blinding light."

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

 _Could you ever love my darkness inside?_

"Maybe you deserve a whole universe and I'm just a star."

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

 _Have you ever thought that I needed only one star in my empty sky?_

"Maybe I fell for you beyond all hope and reason because all the stars in the sky don't compare to the way your eyes shine at me."

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

 _Have you ever thought that looking at a shining object too much can make you blind?_

His words had never before felt so genuine.

Before she knew it, her heart changed its answer.

Her heart chose the _right_ answer.

He just needed to ask the right question

"I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything."

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

 _And mine will love you for the rest of eternity._

Annabeth wondered if her heart was about to burst out of her ribcage, considering it was beating a hundred mile per hour. Percy's gaze turned shyly at her.

"All that's left to ask, I suppose, is whether you feel the same with me." He stretched out his hand.

She yanked at his shirt and pulled him closer towards her.

"Just kiss me, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed lightly. "I'll take that as a _yes._ "

He pressed his lips against hers.

It was possible to bring the whole galaxy down to earth after all.

* * *

Piper was the first one to find out.

Hazel realized it a split-second after Piper did.

That morning was just simply full of surprises.

For one, Annabeth was humming cheerfully inside the kitchen while making waffles. She was already dressed up.

Piper walked into the kitchen, grabbing a plate. She glanced at Annabeth and did a double-take.

For some reason, Annabeth was now _a morning person._ And she was _humming._

When Hazel walked in, her reaction was the exact same one plastered on Piper's face. The look of incomprehension and total confusion.

"'Morning!" Annabeth chirped as she served the breakfast on the table.

Her cousins just glanced at her wordlessly.

A knock resonated from the door. Piper jumped up. She needed to clear her head. _Maybe I'm still dreaming_ she thought _._ "I'll get it."

She opened the door and found Percy leaning against the other side. He smiled at her and peered over her head. "Hi Piper. Is Annabeth there?"

"I'll get her for you." She smirked. It suddenly made sense that Annabeth was all dolled up. Her cousin was _never_ going to hear the end of this.

"Hey Annie!" she singsonged as she waltzed into the kitchen. "Your boyfriend's here!"

Annabeth looked up. "Percy's here already? Tell him I'll be out in a minute." The blonde rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Yes and he's—" Piper reeled.

Hazel dropped her fork.

The two stared at each other. Their thought were going down the same winding road, beginning with _Wait, WHAT?_ And ending with _Boyfriend?!_

"Bye guys! See you later!" Annabeth rushed out the door. Her cousins scrambled to the living room just in time to see their dear cousin peck Percy on the cheek and said boyfriend slinging his arm around her shoulders.

By the time Percy and Annabeth were about to drive off the driveway, they could still see the silhouettes of her cousins jumping up and down the walls, their faint shrieks of excitement still within earshot. Annabeth received a message a few minutes later.

 _You're going to do a lot of explaining when you get back Annie._

* * *

Thalia was the first one to find out.

Nico realized it a split-second after Thalia did.

 _Their morning_ was full of surprises too.

Thalia woke up to the smell of pancakes.

She figured that breakfast was ready, so it was a good time to wake up.

Her glorious path towards a bountiful breakfast was blocked however, by her cousin.

"What in Zeus' name are you standing in the middle of the hallway for?"

Her cousin looked like he was staring into the depths of Tartarus. Thalia's annoyance disappeared.

"Nico? Nico, what happened?"

Nico shook his head. "I'm dreaming. That's what."

Thalia fumed. "You're not making any sense!" She sidestepped him and turned to look at what Nico was staring at.

Thalia decided that Nico was right. She was dreaming. That was the only logical explanation.

Percy had cooked breakfast. _Blue Pancakes_ to be exact. Wearing an apron. Early in the morning. _On a weekend._

"Hey guys." He greeted them. "Have some. I'm already done; I'm going out."

They stared wordlessly at him as he walked down the stairs to the floor below whistling to himself.

Percy's cousins sprinted on top of the stairs just in time to see their Annabeth peck their dear cousin on the cheek and said cousin slinging his arm around her shoulders.

 _Kelp head has got a lot of explaining to do._ Thalia thought.

Percy and Annabeth didn't seem to mind their cousins' reactions at all.

* * *

 **AN: So guys what do you think? They _finally_ got together. We would've exploded from the tension if they didn't wouldn't we? Oh and I'll try to post as soon as possible again, so don't worry because now at least you guys know that it could take a month at most. HAHAHHA. I'll see you guys soon! Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow! See ya!**

 **P.S. Because I didn't update for a long time, I'll give you guys a hint about the next chapter. _The unseen is bad and the seen from above is different from the unseen underneath._ It's cryptic I know. But in _TIME_ you'll see what I mean. _*Wink*_ **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Reckoning

"A single feat of daring can alter the whole conception of what is possible."

-Graham Greene

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys! Obvious good news, I'm updating the story today! HAHAHA No classes is a precious gift to students after all. I mean, after every schoolwork they gave is _finally_ done, what better way to pass time than to update? I'm really, _really_ trying 'coz i know how irritating it is when the story you pined for doesn't update as often as you would like. Anyway, here I am, proudly presenting the latest chapter! Enjoy Guys!**

* * *

-06-27-17—6-47-

He had watched; and he had waited.

Now, his time had come.

His eyes swept over the smooth, glassy surface of the screen as he studied his targets. They probably thought little else about the world around them, enraptured by each other.

His eyes glowed gold.

Next to him, the potted plant, a centerpiece to welcome guests, he presumed; seemed to age a day in a millisecond. He watched the ashes float around as the marvelous bouquet was reduced to nothing else but dust bunnies floating in the air.

 _Life is so fragile,_ he thought. _And time…time moved so fast. It was wild and untamed…just like him._

His musings were interrupted when the couple stood up. He observed them quietly and watched as the black-haired, green eyed boy open the door for the blonde, grey-eyed girl. She was rolling her eyes at him and it seemed that she was telling him that she could open the door on her own, thank you very much. He had merely grinned at her, and spoke a few words, no doubt some witty or sarcastic remark.

Their ignorance was such a bliss.

He watched him stiffen suddenly as the boy looked around. From his point of view, it seemed that the green eyed monstrosity looking at him directly; via the screen, of course.

His eyes glowed green, charged with powerful energy, his eyes narrowed.

The screen suddenly blurred, went dark and cracked before him, exploding like someone shattered it with a hammer. Despite the wreckage around Him, He remained untouched.

He almost laughed out loud. _The boy couldn't have made this more obvious!_ He thought. Perhaps he knew after all.

His eyes glowed gold once more as he checked his watch, the hands jerked, as if shocked surreptitiously. Then they swerved, each going on an opposite direction, flinging wildly. He had merely smirked. His smile was sinister and crooked.

He had found the boy's Achilles Heel. The human girl.

It was time for the Crooked One to make his move.

* * *

Nico and Thalia were sparring inside the Coliseum.

Yes, the Coliseum. The one in Rome, Italy.

Shadow Traveling had amazing perks.

Thalia's eyes narrowed and she thrust her celestial bronze tipped spear aside. Nico blinked and raised his Stygian Iron sword. If she hadn't he would've been skewered.

And that would've hurt. _A lot._

The energy barrier which was keeping the mortals from interrupting and observing their training flickered. Sparring with him and keeping the barrier under control for nearly three hours was taking its toll on her.

The message in Nico's eyes were clear. _Again._

Thalia jabbed her spear at him but this time, his attention was focused solely on their fight. He knocked aside her attack deftly and swerved out of the way. He looked just in time to see her charging at him. He met her attack with his own, countering her strike and parry.

Both of them knew he was at the advantage.

Nico saw an opening and sidestepped, causing Thalia to momentarily lose her footing. He took the chance and knocked her spear out of her hands, sending it flying and hurtling point blank on the ground, a considerable measure of five and a half feet away. He pointed the sword at her throat, cornering her.

Nico didn't expect his cousin to surrender so easily.

Thalia smirked at him, she didn't disappoint.

She dropped down and swung her legs knocking Nico off his feet. She took his sword and pointed it at his throat.

Nico raised his hands in surrender, knowing that his cousin was tired but was too proud to admit it. His sword melted into smoke and a tattoo of it appeared on the inside of his left wrist. Thalia sighed in relief; but quickly regained her composure and did the same, her spear disappearing into sparks, as a tattoo of a spear appeared on her collarbone.

Being supernatural beings had its perks.

"I won." Thalia smirked as she let the barrier slowly dissolved.

Nico shrugged. "Hardly; I disarmed and cornered you first didn't I?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I wasn't the one who surrendered."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't the rule disarming the opponent and cornering them?"

Thalia opened her mouth to retort but said nothing. She closed her mouth and settled on glaring at her cousin instead.

Nico sighed. "Fine, it was a draw. Deal?"

Thalia pursued her lips in thought. "Fine. Deal."

She knew both her cousins would beat her in close range combat anyway. After all, her cousins were one of the best swordsmen in the galaxy.

But she knew it irked Nico that Percy was better than him.

She knew because it irked her too.

Like how she knew she was best at long range combat and how Nico's specialty was stealth and tracking.

As they walked into the edge of the arena, even Thalia had to admit, her cousin's Shadow Travel had it's perks.

* * *

When they appeared at the rooftop of Percy's apartment, Thalia knew something was wrong.

She knew because Nico suddenly stiffened and whispered. "Weapons."

Black, smoky mist wrapped around Nico's hand as the tattoo on his wrist faded as it materialized in the form of a sword into his hand.

Likewise, sparks jumped down Thalia's arm as her spear appeared, crackling with energy.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, holding a gleaming celestial bronze sword.

Percy stared at the two of them, both sides equally perturbed.

Percy sighed and lowered Riptide, his weapon of choice. It dissolved into mist, smelling faintly of crisp ocean air. She knew a tattoo of it would appear at the small of his back. Nico and Thalia did the same.

Nico spoke sharply at Percy. "Did you feel it too?"

Her other cousin nodded. "Yeah. We need to talk."

Then, Thalia felt it. The cold, unrelenting aura that seemed to flow like the sands of time. It made her skin crawl and made her feel like she was trapped, while someone was gazing amusedly at her obvious discomfort.

She wanted to strangle the person who had this aura. But she was afraid it would be— _No way_

Percy sighed at his cousins steadily darkening faces. "I think he's back."

* * *

 **AN: So, What do you think? I really am finding time to update the next chapter. Maybe sometime next week? Thesis making is _such_ a pain. Honestly. See you guys then! Don't forget to follow, favorite or review! See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ratings of a Normal Person

"Normal is a setting on the dryer! None of us are normal!"

-Harley Quinn, Suicide Squad

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Whew! yeah I know, if I'm still alive, then why didn't I update? Well, I suppose the excuse "I'm _really_ busy" got old but I swear by all the greek gods, it's true. I can practically _feel_ the exhaustion creeping up on me. Like, wow, aren't you going to give me a break? Well, anyway, I hope I'll update again soon but till then enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

-06-29-17-7-15-

Annabeth agreed that normal was overrated.

After all, she was dating an honest-to-goodness, magical, celestial star whom she was taking to the anniversary ball of her friend.

And after she saw him conjure the necklace for her, she decided that normal was now a standard setting she didn't belong to.

Not that she minded, of course.

She touched one of the glittering diamonds as it twinkled, remembering how she got it.

- _Earlier-_

 _Annabeth walked towards the living room where Percy was waiting, clad in his tuxedo._

" _What do you think?" she asked as she twirled around. The dress fluttered slightly below her knees and dropped gracefully as she finished spinning._

 _Percy looked up at her, giving her a small smile. "Gorgeous wouldn't do it justice."_

 _Her cheeks colored. She looked at herself. She was wearing a black and silver dress, the upper part made of glossy, satin black material and a diagonally glittering white sash around her waist that highlighted her figured and separated the dark, shining, upper half from the blinding, dazzling silver of the bottom half. Part of her hair was twisted to the sides of her head, pinned by an array of glittering silver hairclips shaped like roses, giving the impression that she was wearing a flower crown; while the rest of her blonde princess curls cascaded over her shoulder._

 _She was so occupied scrutinizing herself that she didn't see Percy walking towards her until he stopped in front of her._

 _She held her breath. He was so tantalizingly close._

 _He put his hands on her shoulders. "It just needs a final touch…..."_

 _She gasped as his eyes glowed and she looked down to see a similar light emitting from the base of her collarbone to his hands._

 _A small diamond appeared at her neck, connected by a silver link to another diamond, and the next thing she knew, she was wearing a sparkling yet elegant adamantine necklace._

 _His hands clasped the necklace at the nape of her neck, tucked away a stray curl behind her ear, and returned to his pockets._

" _What do you think?" he asked, mimicking her question earlier. He was looking at her anxiously and curiously; not only asking about the necklace but also wondering if Annabeth was okay at the sudden display of his powers._

 _She looked at him, her eyes conveying what words couldn't say. "It's wonderful; Thank you."_

 _Percy sighed in relief. Annabeth was an extraordinary person, taking his sudden impulse of displaying magic with surprising calm and stride._

 _He offered his arm to her. She almost rolled her eyes. Such a gentleman she thought; but she took it anyway, feeling safe as she saw her fingers entwined with his._

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, directing the question at her but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much."

"Try me."

She grinned. "I was wondering, when will you realize that we just passed the hotel a few blocks ago?"

He blinked and braked. "Wait, what?"

She laughed. "There's a curve after that corner. Keep driving, Seaweed Brain. We're going to be late."

* * *

Percy wasn't taking any chances.

The moment he stepped inside the green room of the hotel, where the party was being held, he felt it.

The dark, foreboding aura. He stiffened. _He's here,_ he thought.

Annabeth noticed the sudden tension that overcame him. "Seaweed brain? Are you ok?"

He willed himself to relax. It was probably a mistake. _He couldn't be here._ It was just a ridiculous notion. He let himself smile at the grey-eyed beauty next to him. "Yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm just…overwhelmed."

She tipped her head back and gave him a charming laugh. "The great Perseus Jackson, afraid of socializing?"

He scrunched his eyebrows. "I think we've established the fact that I have absolutely no shame in charming people."

She raised an eyebrow. "So narcissistic."

He winked at her. "It's the charisma, Wise Girl."

Annabeth was about to retort when a brown haired beauty approached them, trailed by a tall blonde figure.

"Hey Piper, hey Jason." Annabeth greeted when the pair reached earshot distance.

"You clean up nice Anna." Jason grinned at Annabeth's scowling face. He knew Annabeth hated every single nickname their friends had given her. She, however, didn't seemed to be mind being called 'Wise Girl' by a certain someone. He turned to the grinning person beside said annoyed friend. "Hey Perce."

The girls rolled their eyes as the two exchanged some 'manly handshakes and pats on the back', as Annabeth would've put it.

Annabeth looked around and took note of the people milling about. "There seems to be a lot more people this year." She commented.

Piper looked around. "Really? I haven't really noticed."

Jason nodded. "Dad just got a large deal from this new, rising company."

Annabeth leaned forward, intrigued. The Olympus International didn't just do deals with other establishments. They had exquisite tastes and high standards. "Really? Do tell."

"From what I heard, the establishment's called 'The Titan's Corps.'" Jason stated.

Percy stiffened again. "It's called _what_ now?"

Jason looked questioningly at him. "The Titan's Corps. Why? Do you know them?"

Percy shrugged of the question. "By any chance, is the CEO someone with the name of Kronos?"

Jason stared at him. "Yeah, Stravó; Kronos Stravó. How do you know him?"

Percy paled considerably. "I need to step out for a bit."

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to tell Nico something. Stay with Jason and Piper ok?" He turned and walked towards an open balcony, whipping out his phone and speed dialing his cousin.

Annabeth frowned. Percy was usually calm and collected, but the name clearly bothered him. Hades, the name made a pint of blood drain from his face. She wondered what is it that bothered or scared him so much.

"Such an interesting name." Piper mused, trying to break the tension.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, still confused by Percy's reaction.

"Stravó" Piper started, "In Greek means…"

"The Crooked One." Annabeth finished.

* * *

 **AN: Dun-dun-dun! Yeah It's _HIM._ HAHAHAAHA. You guys probably saw it coming didn't you? Oh well, I _did_ leave so many hints. At this point I'd be more suprised if you guys _hadn't_ figured out who he was. Anyways, don't forget to follow, favorite, or leave a review! Hoped you enjoyed it and I hope I'll be updating soon! Bye Guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Bitter Mistakes and Regrets

"There's always that one stupid mistake that changes everything."

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys! Great news! I just took my entrance exam today. Gods above I swear it's worse than going to Hades. Err, I think, maybe. I haven't been there. HAHAHAHA Anyway, to celebrate either my apparent demise or the enlightenment of my future I give you guys another chapter! Here hope you enjoy!**

* * *

-06-29-17-9-49-

Percy deemed himself an imbecile.

He had assumed that after that fiasco outside the café, he wouldn't make a move, or that it wasn't _him_ at all. He had foolishly hoped for the best but he hadn't prepared for the worst.

And now, he wasn't sure how high the price be for his mistake.

He shook his head and tried to pull himself together. Now was not the time to wallow in worry and self-hatred. He needed to stay alert and provide everyone in this room protection against that insufferable, despicable being.

He owed them that much for dragging them into this mess.

* * *

Annabeth was still lost in thought when they arrived.

Piper and Jason were attempting to converse with her but she gave them short, curt, and absent minded answers, still trying to delve in the mystery of Percy's behavior. _What happened to him?_ She asked herself for the umpteenth time that night.

She noticed that the two stopped speaking altogether and let uncomfortable silence hang upon the three of them. She looked up sensing the tension thick in the air.

Jason's father, the great CEO of The Olympus International, Zeus Olympus himself was headed their way, together with an unfamiliar man.

Being an intelligent girl, she figured that was Kronos Stravó himself.

He was tall and broad shouldered, making him an imposing figure. He carried himself with great authority even though it seemed that he required no effort to pull such an attitude off. His face was sharp and angular, his hair dark and styled neatly for the occasion, his beard trimmed with dexterity.

Annabeth paid no heed to those details. Out of all those, only two features caught her attention. Both of those features, she decided, was very unpleasant.

The first was his smile. It wasn't genuine nor was it fake. It wasn't even supposed to be called a smile. His lips were curved in a cruel sneer, crooked and off-putting. It was as if he relished and savored the uncertainness and fear of others, and that it _amused_ him.

The second were his eyes. The moment she looked into them, she understood.

This person was no ordinary human. In fact, _he wasn't human at all._

* * *

To say that Jason was surprised would've been an understatement.

Shocked to the bone was the most appropriate term to describe his feelings as his father and his new business partner, Kronos, approached.

Judging from the look on his father's face, he decided that he had to put everyone in good graces otherwise, the whole ball and the deal might be put off.

He wondered what Kronos had said to his father. He probably disagreed with him on a trivial matter.

''Sir Stravó, Father'' he greeted, bending slightly. The girls tipped their heads slightly, just enough to say that they acknowledged and respected the man's presence. He doubted it. After all, they looked like they weren't too eager to meet this person. ''To what do I owe this pleasure to?''

Kronos simpered slightly. "Please" he drawled, "Call me Kronos."

Zeus cleared his throat. "Apparently, Kronos here insists that I- I mean we, hand over the project involving the construction of our new building branch to the architects of our sister company, The Daedalus Co."

Kronos acknowledged Annabeth. "I believe _you_ are the head of your department?"

She stood a little more proudly. "Yes, I am."

"Good." Kronos smiled. Annabeth almost gave an involuntary shudder. His smile was so sinister. "Perhaps we could discuss the details, Miss Chase?"

She glanced at the balcony that had contained Percy a while ago. He was no longer there. So she turned her gaze to Piper and Jason instead, asking for their opinion. Piper looked hesitant and unsure. Jason's expression was decidedly strained but he pleaded with her to act cool and professional. After all, he was a client.

"Of course." Annabeth stepped away and followed Kronos.

* * *

He took her hand without her permission and held her to the center of the room, where some people were dancing. Not wanting to make a fool of herself, she took this in stride and tried to snyc her steps with his. When they were out of earshot, he turned and inspected her _._

 _She knew that he knew._

"So I finally get to meet the great Annabeth Chase, the one mortal who captured Perseus Jackson's heart."

Annabeth's pulse raced. The conversation just took a turn for the worst.

"I wonder" he mused, "what does he see in you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Annabeth asked, deciding to act indifferent and professional. "I was aware that we were to discuss the details of the project, yes?"

Kronos' eyes glowed a destructive shade of gold. Everything stopped. The music, the dancing, the people. She glanced towards her friends. They weren't moving.

"Do not speak down on _me._ " he hissed. She tried to pull away but his grip on her was like iron. "You are a mere insolent mortal."

" What do you want from me?" she demanded her gaze on her wrist, not caring about the fact that she was ignoring the warning behind his words and the painful grip he had on her hand.

"Let her go, _now_."

Annabeth looked up. Percy was holding a celestial bronze sword, its point directly behind Kronos' spine. And judging from the angle, he could easily cut his spine in half and rip out his heart.

She had never seen his eyes glow that deadly and coldly before.

Kronos laughed and flung Annabeth aside. She braced for impact yet she still felt and insistent and throbbing pain as her head struck the wall.

Her vision doubled and blurred. Percy was playing offense, while Kronos played defense, wielding something long and curved. He was saying something, probably taunting Percy, while he slashed and ducked.

She felt someone gag her and she tried to struggle. Her attacker pressed a piece of cloth at her nose.

Annabeth may have been injured, but she could still think straight. _She wasn't going to inhale chloroform._

Unfortunately, being a human being, she had to breathe at some point. Her vision tunneled as she felt hands grab her arms rather harshly.

She was unconscious even before she saw who had won.

* * *

 **AN: Dun-dun-dun! HAHAHAHA Well, there you go guys! Hopefully, I'll be able to post again next week. I'm sorry I know I haven't been all attentive, but believe me I'm trying. Don't forget to follow, favorite or review! Until next time guys ! See you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Dangerous Choices

"Why so serious? You either die being a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain. So what are you? Hero or Villain?"

-Joker, The Dark Knight

* * *

 **AN: HEY GUYS! Here I am half-alive but still updating! WOHOO! AHAHAHHAHA. Welp I recognize being a horrible human being. Maybe I should just change my name to Demon Spawn instead of Night Spawn HAHAHHAH. Anyways, I apologize I really have a lot going on, hope you don't hte me for not updating recently hhahahahha. I really am trying. So here ya go, the latest chapter!**

* * *

-06-30-17—7-30-

Annabeth marveled at the fact that despite being gagged, kidnapped, and blindfolded; her mind still had some dry humor, telling her that this was incredibly cliché.

Then it wondered when an average person would lose their sanity during an ordeal like this.

Her consciousness was definitely _not_ on team morale.

She felt the vehicle stop. There was movement about her, so she assumed that they had reached their destination. She suddenly had a very dangerous idea.

She willed herself to go slack against the seat, giving her kidnappers the impression that was either unconscious due to the chloroform or that she was sleeping.

She felt a rough hand shake her shoulder. "Hey wake up."

Annabeth didn't move.

She felt the hand shake her a little harder. "Hey. You awake?"

Annabeth still didn't move.

She heard the guy sigh. She almost flinched when the guy hollered. "Hey Luke!"

 _Judging from the way his voice echoed,_ she thought, _we must be in a fairly large space. An abandoned warehouse maybe?_

 _A warehouse? Isn't that cliché?_ Her consciousness asked dryly.

 _Shut up if you aren't going to say anything remotely useful._ She shot back.

Yep, she was losing it.

She heard footsteps echoing as a new voice replied. "What is it now, Ethan?"

"The girl. Think she's still out."

The voice grew closer. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Oh I don't know; maybe help me _get her out?_ "

"Do it yourself."

"I would, but did you know that a human only has _two hands?_ I can't open the on the door lock if I'm carrying her."

The voice went silent. This 'Luke' was probably debating whether he should help her kidnapper, presumably the guy named 'Ethan.'

"Shove over."

Annabeth felt herself being carried, and she felt cooler air hit her skin.

She opened her eyes. She jabbed her elbow on the guy's ribs. Hard.

Annabeth rolled as she dropped to the ground, hearing the person who was carrying her wince and double over. She tore her blindfold and bolted.

She made a run for the open hangar door.

Annabeth made it about twelve feet when a tall, broad shouldered figure appeared in front of her.

She tried to sidestep the figure but failed ultimately when a hand grabbed her wrist and twisted it over her shoulder. Trapped.

She wasn't going to give up that easily.

She faced her attacker, making him loosen his grip on her momentarily. She took the chance of his split-second show of weakness.

She kicked him at the chest, sending him staggering back.

Annabeth made a run for it again when the same guy suddenly appeared in front of her. How was it that he moved so fast?

Then she looked up. She saw the answer in his eyes.

The last thing she remembered before falling into darkness was a pair of glowing blue eyes, laced with gold.

* * *

Thalia was guarding a very badly wounded Percy while Nico was looking for any leads on Annabeth's location.

The titan lord was good if he could hide Annabeth from Nico's skills.

She looked towards her cousin noticing the nicks and scars on his face and his arms. A slightly stained bandage was covering his whole chest, making him look like he was wearing a sleeveless shirt.

Ambrosia and Nectar sealed with healing magic can only do so much against a powerful cursed weapon.

 _Yet,_ Thalia mused, _it was so like him to just charge in to protect someone he cared about, even though he knew he was going to lose eventually._

Thalia cringed inwardly. _He was just buying time until we could come._

 _But we were too late._

She shook her head trying to clear it of unwanted thoughts.

All that replaced her undesirable thoughts were superfluous memories.

 _-Last Night-_

 _The clash of bronze and iron was beautiful, the way one might think the leaping flames of a forest fire alluring._

 _After all, beauty was dangerous._

 _Thalia aimed carefully, and let electricity flow from her arms, using her spear as a conduit._

 _Kronos turned just in time to jump back._

 _Thalia cursed._ _ **I missed**_ _she thought._

 _Kronos raised his scythe, only to be met by a black sword._

 _He swung it aside, and blocked a counter attack._

 _Thalia jumped in and flicked her spear towards an opening at Kronos' side. She wasn't about to let her cousins have all the fun._

 _Her spear whistled as it flew, crackling from the power it contained._

 _Then, it happened._

 _The tip of her spear halted in the air, exactly an inch away from piercing the titan's flesh._

 _He turned and sneered at her._ _ **"Nice try."**_

 _Kronos oscillated the curve of his weapon, knocking Nico of his knees and wounding him in one stroke._

 _Thalia hissed in sympathy._ _ **That must've hurt a lot,**_ _she thought._

 _He turned towards her menacingly, plucking her spear out of the air._ _ **"But I'm better."**_

 _He threw her own spear at her with surprising accuracy and speed, giving Thalia about three seconds at most to get over her shock and take action before she was skewered by her own weapon._

 _She ducked and rolled, abandoning all thought and giving into her instincts. She felt warm liquid run down the side of her cheek._

 _He drew blood. She wasn't quick enough._

 _She picked up her spear and crouched into a defensive stance, just in time to block his attack._

 _She knew she was going to lose._

 _There was a familiar sound of a weapon being drawn and the sickening squelch as metal hit flesh._

 _Thalia gasped._

 _The tip of Riptide was sprouting from Kronos' stomach._

 _The titan lord grimaced. Supernatural beings or not, they were capable of getting hurt and experiencing pain too._

 _Without warning, Kronos turned and swiveled his scythe. A ripping sound filled the air._

 _He had sliced open Percy's tux and gave him a long and deep cut from his left abdomen till his right shoulder blade._

 _Percy fell to his knees, gasping desperately for air. Still, he refused to stop fighting, glaring at the titan lord, leaning into his sword._

" _ **I'll savor your gift,"**_ _Kronos snarled,_ _ **"As you savor mine."**_

 _Then, he disappeared, leaving behind a faint dusting of golden sand from where he was standing a moment ago._

" _**Coward"**_ _Thalia whispered. She scooted towards Percy, who was bleeding heavily._

" _ **How…. Long?"**_ _Percy asked._

" _ **About an hour"**_ _Nico answered limping towards them. With each step, his face contorted with pain, blood spilling in rivulets._

" _ **They'll be fine Kelp Head, you heard Nico, they'll unfreeze within an hour."**_ _She scrutinized both of them._ _ **"What both of you need to do is worry about is yourselves."**_

" _ **I'll…. live"**_ _Percy wheezed._ _ **"I need….to…. find…. Annabeth."**_

 _He tried to sit up but only succeeded in losing more blood._

" _ **Percy!"**_ _Thalia yelled as his eyes rolled to the back of his head._

 _ **We need to get home,**_ _she thought_ _ **Now.**_

 _She glanced at her other cousin. Nico nodded. He could still make the jump._

 _Thalia held unto Percy's hand and gripped Nico's with the other._

 _She felt herself becoming one with her shadow as they dissolved into nothing._

Thalia's stroll on the dreaded memory lane was cut short when she heard her cousin wince he tried to sit up. Her eyes narrowed. He was going to open up his stitches. Even accelerated healing had limits. They needed to wait for at least 24 hours until they could pull it out.

"The corpse lives" she droned dramatically as Percy turned his head and acknowledge her presence.

Percy looked at her with somber eyes. "They took her."

Thalia couldn't meet his eyes. "Yeah, they did."

His shoulders drooped. "I should've found him faster. I should've _protected_ her"

Thalia glanced at him. Percy had the tendency to wallow in self- loathing. "It isn't your fault, Perce." She said softly.

 _If anything, she thought, it was ours._

* * *

 ** _AN:_ I swear, I really am trying to update but lately it feels like I'm carrying the whole world with the stuff I need to do. However, do not worry. I will _not_ let you guys down. Besides we should cheer up, when school takes a break, I'll let you guys know and I'll post as many chapters as I can. Please Follow, Favorite, or Review guys! Thank You so much! See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: To escape or to rescue?

"There are all sorts of ways of being rescued. If no one will rescue me, then I will have to rescue myself."

-Cassandra Clare, The Clockwork Princess

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys! It's me! I'm back. Half- alive, half-dead, and probably not quite functioning all that well, but never the less I'm Back! Well, I really took my time updating didn't I? But hey! It was _sooo_ worth it! I mean, I just found out I passed at my dream school so WOHOO! Cheers! I thought this would be a good way to celebrate and spread the good vibes! ANYWAY, enjoy the story my precious dears!**

* * *

-07-11-17—7-49-

The room was normal in any aspect she thought possible.

Then she saw the curtains.

They were hanging over bare walls.

Annabeth nearly face-palmed herself. Of course. There was only one door; one exit.

And it was currently guarded by another person; another celestial being to be more precise. She should know. His blue eyes rimmed with gold was glowing.

Said eyes were also watching her carefully.

"Interesting", the person mused. "You should've been out for another 12 hours. How are you awake now?"

"Maybe I caught enough sleep already." she grumbled, then winced inwardly. Her sarcasm was going to be the death of her. In her defense though, a throbbing headache was making her cranky. She glanced around the room, it was nearly bare, with only a bed, (which she was currently occupying) a nightstand, a lamp atop it, and curtains draped over bare walls.

Either the interior designer was making the place more welcoming or he was a complete idiot.

Annabeth decided that he was both.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She demanded and immediately grimaced. It always annoyed her that these were the questions the kidnapped asked their kidnappers. It was so incredibly cliché. But right now, it was the most sensible thing to ask.

Annabeth really hated clichés.

The person grinned. She noticed the scar that stood out from the left side of his face. He looked like he could fight.

He looked like he could also _win_ any fight.

"I'm afraid I can't answer the first question." He drawled as he took three strides across the room and stood a step opposite her. "Whatever shall I do?"

Annabeth fumed inwardly. She may be kidnapped, but she was sure as Hades wasn't some damsel in distress. She stood up and faced him eye to eye.

She _really_ wanted to smack that smug smile out of his face.

"How about you answer the second question then, smart ass?"

He whistled. "Aw, has the kitty already bared it's claws?"

Annabeth gritted her teeth. She _loathed_ people who treated her like she was some dumb blonde.

Stereo typical kidnapper. He was such an arse.

Despite Annabeth's increasing frustration and temper, she managed to keep calm. That alone was a great feat. She could be incredibly feisty sometimes.

She straightened up and glared at her kidnapper with such ferocity that made even her enemies tremble.

He, however, remained unfazed by her glare.

"Fine" Annabeth declared. "If you won't tell me anything, I'll have to figure out everything myself."

Her 'guest' remained infuriatingly calm. He merely raised his eyebrows, slightly amused by her challenge. She couldn't blame him. Her boast seemed ridiculous.

But then again, Annabeth owned a great deal of intellect and an almost unhealthy amount of pride. _She_ sure as Tartarus wasn't going to back down.

Besides, the smirk was practically _begging_ to slapped away from her opponent's face.

Annabeth stood up and scrutinized the person opposite her. She tried to recall anything, _anything_ that she could use as leverage to surprise or throw him off hand. Her mind drifted to their conversation earlier.

Then, an important piece of information decided to throw itself on her face.

She recognized his voice, his hair, and his demeanor. But most importantly, she remembered his _eyes_.

 _Blue laced with gold._

She looked at him then, and saw him in a different light.

Annabeth hoped she wasn't wrong.

"Your name is Luke. Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes, The Star of the Lords."

Luke's eyes widened, and Annabeth took the opportunity to twist the knife into the wound.

"You were the Brother-in-Arms of Perseus Jackson."

* * *

 _The clashing of metal against metal rang across the stone white columned arena._

 _Bronze against Steel._

 _Sea green against Blue gold_

 _Power against Strength._

 _Duck, Parry, Strike, Block, Charge, Defend, Repeat._

 _The two boys broke apart, gasping for air. Neither wanted to yield, but both were exhausted, winded up by hours of sparring._

" _Just…. give…up…. already" the blonde haired boy shot jokingly at his partner._

" _You…._ _ **wish**_ _" the black haired boy shot back._

 _The blonde haired boy laughed. "That was a horrible pun Percy"_

 _Percy pouted. "But you laughed."_

 _His friend stood up straight, trying to keep a straight face._

" _Yeah but not at your joke."_

" _What are you laughing for then?"_

" _Your idiocy."_

" _Hey!" Percy protested as the blonde boy doubled over again laughing._

" _I told you a long time ago, you can't charm me with your jokes."_

" _Well, it doesn't hurt to try."_

 _The two lapsed into comfortable silence, an unspoken truce to end the mock-battle understood even without saying anything._

 _Maybe they weren't blood brothers._

 _But at least Percy and Luke could call themselves brothers-in-arms._

* * *

Percy tried to sit up before he even opened his eyes.

Apparently, sitting up was a mistake. Pain flared from his chest. He winced and lay back down, trying to blink away the black spots dancing before his eyes.

"Ouch" he hissed as he spotted the bandage around his torso.

"Easy there Perce. We just took out the stitches"

Percy looked up to see Nico watching him a mug in hand. Judging from the scent, Nico was drinking coffee.

Which probably meant it was morning already.

"How long?" he croaked, his voice rough and scratchy from the lack of use.

"About 60 hrs."

Percy's eyes widened. He was out for two and a half days?

"Where's Thals?"

Nico shrugged. "Out. It was her turn to find leads."

 _Leads?_ Percy thought confusedly. _Why would she find-_

"I haven't been able to track her. I'm sorry Perce." Nico apologized, not meeting his eyes.

" _Annabeth"_ Percy whispered.

"She'll be fine."

Percy sat up and stared at his cousin. "How do you _know?"_

"I…I don't"

Percy looked away. He had a feeling _neither_ of them will be fine. Not now, not here.

Especially not with The Titan Lord alive.

* * *

 **AN: And _voila_! That was a pretty...informational chapter if I do say so myself. Well, at least it's not much of a cliffhanger like the other ones? Right? HAHAHAHA Thank you for reading guys! Don't forget to review, follow or favorite. I really hope to you guys soon again!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Principle of Reality

"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one"

-Albert Einstein

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Me again, finally remembering to update before I miss another month. Honestly, I'm so thankful for the people who reviewed, followed or favorited because if it wasn't for the updates that popped up in my email, i might have missed another month...again. Anyways, congratulations to me for remembering to post and congratulations to you, my dear precious reader for sticking with me until now. I really appreciate. Without further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

-09-27-17—5-36-

She knew too much.

She scrutinized him, taking in every emotion etched into the lines of his face.

Gods above, she was good.

Luke quickly schooled his features into a clean blank slate. He fixed her with a cold withering glare. Instead of looking back down, the girl raised her eyes to his, matching his glare with one of her own.

He almost grinned. She reminded him of Thals.

Along with the memories came the emotions; the pang of regret, the sea of bitterness, and the flash of pain. He turned away and walked towards the closed door. Just as he was about to grab the knob, he noticed it.

A clear, singular drop on his shaking hand.

The feeling of panic rose inside him, the urge to run from the room becoming rapidly overwhelming. But he couldn't. He could feel her eyes on his back, watching, waiting. If he bolted without a word, he was a goner.

He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. Without turning around, he spoke.

"If you even think about running, don't." he said curtly. "I'll have you know I'm at the other side of the door."

As he went out, he didn't miss her reply.

"I'm not the one who's running"

He slammed the door behind him, the force rattling the frame just as her words rattled his soul. A tear slid down his face, tracing the scar.

She knew too much.

* * *

 _Tick-tock_

 _Tick-tock_

 _Tick-tock_

Time was running out.

It was terribly ironic that the lord of time would eventually run out of time.

No matter, everything is in place. In a few months' time, he wouldn't become the laughing stock of the fates anymore.

They'll be his instead.

He stopped in front a long corridor, paused and turned right, feeling the presence of two beings there. One a powerful star, and another of less power than him but most definitely stronger than that of a regular human or star.

 _Interesting outcome,_ he mused. _To think that all that potential was locked away. Such a waste._

It was as if she was turning down that opportunity to have a great amount of power. What a pitiful being. You _never_ give up power. It was the one, consistent force of nature that allows the wielder to rule those under him.

He stopped in front of a doorway and frowned. What was _he_ doing outside? Wasn't he supposed to be guarding her from the inside? For all her weaknesses, their prisoner could be reasonably cunning when the time came.

He stood in front of the guard. "Is she awake yet?"

Luke turned and faced him. "Yes, my lord."

"Good, bring her down."

He started to walk back the aisle in which he came from.

"It's time I showed you how to break someone."

* * *

A week and a half.

11 days.

11 days and 7 hours.

11 days, 7 hours and 28 minutes.

11 days, 7 hours, 28 minute and 31, no 33 seconds.

It felt like a lifetime.

Percy and Thalia were off-duty today. He could hear her incandescent snoring radiating from the other room, even without the enhanced hearing.

"Nico better come back with answers" he murmured against the couch.

Because how do you expect him to rest when she was out there, at the hands of his enemy no less?

How is he supposed to sleep, when she was haunting his dreams?

And how could he close his eyes, when he knew she might never open hers again?

"Perce?"

"Nico," he drawled monotonously, "If you don't have any good news to share, do me a favor and try not to talk at all."

"Oh dear, whatever shall we do?" A feminine voice spoke, _most decidedly not Nico,_ he thought. "All news that comes from me is bad I'm afraid." The voice continued.

Percy looked up and stared. "Rachel" he breathed.

"Hey Perce," she grinned. "It's been a while"

Percy looked at his cousin raising an eyebrow. Now _this,_ needed explanation. After all, the last time they saw Rachel was when she decided to leave for Earth a few decades ago.

Nico gave him a look. "She says she has news…" and trailed off, probably remembering what Percy said about bad news'.

At that, Rachel's grin dropped and her expression became somber and serious. "It's about her; Annabeth."

Percy sat up straighter.

"She's more than what you think she is."

Before, she could explain further, Nico coughed. "The good news first."

Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, glowing green orbs were staring right back at him.

"She's alive"

"But she's not on our side anymore. At least, not after He's done with her."

* * *

Annabeth could feel the iron chains chafing her wrists, glinting wickedly under the pale yellow lights of the room. It made the atmosphere feel hotter, making the sweat on her skin shine and the blood on her face glow. She was getting exhausted. After all, the chains were heavier than they looked.

So did the whips.

But she was Annabeth Chase and gods be damned if some hunk of metal got the best of her.

She glared at the being in front of her, reclining on the solid gold throne. In a moment of defiance, she spat at his feet, blood staining the front of his polished shoes.

Kronos raised his eyebrows. "Wipe the smirk off your face, half-breed. Perhaps you haven't learned your lesson yet." He snapped his fingers. The sound made a cracking noise in the air.

Then it was followed a whistling noise slicing the air.

She felt the whip coming a mile away. But she couldn't scream. She _wouldn't_ scream. She won't allow herself to break. Not now, not like this.

Kronos laughed at her expression. The desperation and strain must be showing on her face.

"That's right little Anna, Stand tall."

The figure of his shadow loomed in front of her. He raised her eyes to meet his, which were glowing like hot, melted pools of gold. Gold that burns. Gold that destroys.

"After all, the Star of Wisdom wouldn't appreciate it if her only daughter fell under the hands of the enemy."

* * *

 **AN: OH THE HORROR! What to expect? um, i guess both the expected and the unexpected. After all, I did put few twists into my plot line. Like, six times already. I didn't keep count. Opps. So, I Guess that's it for today. Don't forget to Follow, Favorite or Review guys! Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The half-life

"Everything that kills me, makes me feel alive"

-Counting Stars, the Republic

* * *

 **AN: Heeeeeyyyyy Guys! Wow I can't believe this. Time flows so fast. So it's finally summer break for us..which is also good news because I get to focus on the story! My deepest apologies though, for not updating during March until May 1. Gods above, those months were hectic. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting much longer. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

-11-08-17—06-07-

Luke decided that time flowed too fast in the realm of the mortals. After all, 5 and a half months passed by like a week.

But then again, Kronos must be messing with him because this mission was impossibly slow.

He looked down at his blonde haired partner. So far, so good. They hadn't been noticed. He glanced around the room and spun Annabeth around. She seemed so small, so fragile, whenever she was lost in thought.

Then again, she'd been that way after she was reformed.

There were cases of reformation before. In all their ancient glory, even the heavenly bodies had their limits. They couldn't produce miracles from thin air. Some miracles demanded heavy sacrifices.

Some heavier than most.

In Annabeth's case, she was a half star who had been forced out of her human shell. It was both cruel and inhumane, to say the least. Only a few survived this process before. And only a few remain the same. Most become too broken to function; some become slaves that bend to the will of their 'master'.

And Annabeth wasn't an exception.

Well, at least not all the time.

There were times that Luke could see the old Annabeth. The hard glint in her eyes, the way she walked, and that thoughtful expression that hooded her face when she remembered something. Something from beyond five months ago.

As he waltzed with her, he couldn't help remembering the girl that jabbed her elbow beneath his ribs, which hurt like hell by the way, and discovered his identity, which terrified him to no end. Not that he would ever tell her that of course. It was such a shame to lose that spark of life, the incredible and natural sharp edges of her acerbic wit.

But sometimes, he was thankful for Annabeth's reformation. It would hurt her less. And sometimes, it would hurt him less.

Somehow, this broken girl found a way to make him bleed whenever she touched the shards of her own heart.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for her every time her other side showed.

Every time she sat screaming, crying, thrashing around just to make the pain that resembled a gaping hole in her chest stop.

Every time she remembered who she was.

That's when Luke realized his mistake. He was preoccupied. He shouldn't be mulling over this on a mission. If he did, it wouldn't have happened.

But it did.

* * *

There was something about the music.

Annabeth frantically searched her memories for something, anything at all. A scent, a tune, a color, an image or…a feeling.

It had been days since she got something out of her fractured mind, and she was going head over heels with desperation.

She looked away as look spun her around. To him, she probably seemed dazed. But inside, she was working furiously, trying to remember something, anything. She didn't care about the pain, the loneliness or the overwhelming grief that stole over her a she relived a moment she knew happened before.

Because those times when she remembered, those where the only times she felt so real, so tangible.

So alive.

It was as if the pain she felt told her she was still alive, for pain belonged to the world of the living.

And blissful ignorance was for the dead.

Then, it happened.

* * *

Luke started as Annabeth jerked in the circle of his arms, her eyes glowing a bright silver light. This shouldn't have concerned him at all, but when he saw the white fissures breaking on her irises, he knew.

She was remembering something.

And it was bad in their situation. They were on a stealth mission for the gods' sake!

He tried to pull his shaking partner who looked like she was having a seizure discreetly from the room.

But of course, as the fates were complete and utter arseholes, someone noticed.

He cursed to himself as he led Annabeth to the elevator doors and pushed the up button. They had to get away, _now._

The guy in the tux followed them and cautiously approached the pair; his eyebrows slightly raised, his eyes glimmering with a slight glimpse of recognition in his eyes.

Luke started cursing louder in his head.

Of Course the damn guy looked like the head security guard or some high ranking guest. And to top it off, he looked liked someone who recognized Annabeth, out of all people.

The fates must be laughing so hard right now. _What a bunch of old douche filled hags,_ he thought.

"Is there any problem, sir?" The guy asked.

Luke adopted a slightly worried expression but kept his voice calm, with a little persuasive magic that traveled from his eyes through his words.

"Oh no, not at all. You see, my sister, well, she has been having trouble breathing for a while now, so I was hoping to get her some fresh air at the rooftop. Will that be a problem?"

The guy blinked twice, as if unsure of what to do, but then, in a span of a second, his face cleared.

 _Excellent_ , Luke thought

"Oh I see. Well, I hope she gets better"

Luke didn't reply. He was already half-carrying Annabeth inside the elevator. He pushed the rooftop button.

When the elevator opened at the rooftop, there was no one inside.

* * *

 _Green. Sea Green._

 _Scent of a soft, subtle ocean breeze._

The feeling of _coup de foudre,_ the one that makes you feel like you've been struck with a bolt of lightning. The one that sets fire to your veins, puts the breath of life into your lungs; the one that lets you feel a heart that beats exactly like your own.

And the music?

It was the same music that played that night, another night, in another room, with another person. That night when.

When…

 _Green. Gold. Bronze. Iron. Ocean. Time._

"When?!"

Annabeth bolted up right, tears streaming down her face. She clutched her chest as she gasped for breath, trying to ease the throbbing pain.

It was no use.

No matter what kind of being you were, you could never stop your heart from breaking.

She learned that the hard way.

"Shhhhhh" Someone straightened her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She looked up.

"Luke. I…the mission...?"

He looked away. "It's fine."

"Did I…Did I cause a commotion?"

"No. Well, not really."

" _Luke"_ The tone of her voice made him face her.

"There was one person who saw but I took care of it."

She searched his face for a moment, and convinced that he wasn't lying, lay back down on the bed. Wait. _Her bed._

She was in her room.

"Let me guess" Annabeth turned, facing him. "You dragged me to the elevator, used the necklace you won with the bet against Ethan to teleport us back to the base, put me in my bed, reported to Kronos, showered for about 15 minutes, and paced in my room till I woke up."

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "I most definitely did not drag you to the elevator like a big dead ragdoll, and nor do I pace."

She grinned. "Liar. The carpet's all messed up"

Luke put his hand on his forehead and assumed a tone of mock despair. "Oh dear! I've been found out! Whatever shall I do?"

She hit his arm. He pulled it back and hissed playfully.

"Honestly brother, you are such a drama queen."

"Ah, but that means I'm better at acting than you are little sister."

"Do _not_ call me little sister! I. Am. Not. Little."

 _Ah Annabeth,_ Luke thought as he bantered with her, matching her witty comments with sarcastic remarks.

 _You're not my sister at all._

* * *

 **AN: Hmmmmm. MMMMMMM. So Annabeth thinks she's Luke's Sister. Interesting. and it's been five and a half months since she dissappeared. Am I the only one who's wondering who Percy's holding up? Or what's he been doing? Or what Rachel told them? Let me guys know what you think. So there you have it another chapter! I'll sort out my thoughts and write away so I won't keep you guys waiting! Don't forget to Follow, Favorite or Review! See ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Melancholic Nostalgia

"Even if I don't remember you, you are always in my heart"

-Remember: War of the Sun

* * *

 **AN: Eyyyyyy people of le worlddddddd! Behold meh who iz still alive and updating! Whew ok I've got to cut down the coffee in the morning. HAAHAHHA Anways my dear readers, I'd like to thank you for sticking with my story this far wohoo! Congrats to us! And what do you think about the new cover image? Looks pretty accurate to me don't you think? A girl looking onward to te green filled geavenly stars. Sighhh I love asthethics. Of course, credits to** _( . /search?q=green+silver+star+sky+cover &rlz=1C1CHBD_enPH714PH715&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjo4Mae65rbAhVDk5QKHSymCFkQ_AUICigB#imgrc=iqD9yvd0LK-tsM:)_ **How about we stop being sappy and read the new chapter yes? Enjoy dearies!**

* * *

Percy was on the verge of giving up living as human.

Honestly, who works for eight hours a day and still keeps their sanity? Maybe humans were more resistant to mental damage then he originally thought. And if he learned anything from the past five and a half months, it was that the way you think affects the way you live. If he kept thinking that she was broken, that she was damaged beyond repair, then he might be too.

The fact that she was alive was reason enough for him to keep looking.

He walked through the soaking rain and ran towards his building, looking around before drying himself with a slight blink as he walked through the door.

 _It could be worse_ he thought as he trudged through the stairs; _At least Jason was his co-worker and he actually got along well with the guy._

Well enough to tell him what he really was.

He and his cousins knew that they couldn't keep Annabeth's disappearance a secret forever. So they told them. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo. Admittedly, they all thought the cousins were bonkers until the cousins simultaneously drew their weapons in front of them.

They took the three cousins seriously after that.

Percy opened his apartment door with an eye roll, being much too lazy to get his keys which were probably in trash now anyways and almost sat on the unexpected guest on his couch.

"Jason! What in the name of Zeus' loins dude! I was about to crash on the couch!" He threw a pillow mockingly in Jason's face.

Jason didn't even react. He let the pillow hit his face and drop to the floor. He kept laying there staring at Percy's ceiling like it held all the answers to the world.

"Jason?" Percy waved a hand over Jason's face.

Nada. He didn't even blink.

He sat on the opposite couch. "Hey man, is there a problem? Something going on?"

Jason faced him and said "Oh I see, well I hope she gets better"

Percy raised his eyebrows. Something was wrong with him. He looked dazed and possibly, hypnotized? Percy put two fingers on Jason's forehead and closed his eyes, trying to find the source of Jason's odd behavior.

 _Gold and blue eyes._

He jerked his hand back in surprise, feeling a mix of emotions he couldn't identify. If it was really _him_ then maybe, he would know where _she_ was. If he was lucky maybe _she_ would be even there with _him_ already.

It had been almost six months. Yet, when every little sign presented themselves in front of him, Percy couldn't help but get his hopes up. He took a deep breath. He would take care of his broken heart later. Right now, Jason and Annabeth needed him.

He replaced his fingers on Jason's head and concentrated, weaving around his mind, picking up the traces of the magic that clouded his memory. The gold and blue magic that was as familiar as his own. After all, he was sure it belonged to a person he knew so well.

Percy opened his eyes. He snapped his fingers in front of Jason's face as his eyes refocused on him.

"Hey Jase, you ok?"

Jason shook his head, as if trying to shake out the feeling of nausea attached to his brain.

"Where…What?"

"Believe me, I'm asking the same things right now. What's the last thing you remember?"

He shook his head again. "I was; I was at a party. A stand-in for my dad. And I…" He put a hand on his head. "Ugh. This sucks. I felt like I was hit by a brick."

Percy winced. "Yeah. Using too much magic on mortals will do that. Especially since he was trying to convince your brain to forget what you saw."

He looked at Percy. "Who?"

"Later. You first. What's the last thing you remember before everything fogged up?"

Jason paused for a while, staring at the floor. Then his eyes widened.

"Eyes. Gold and blue"

Percy stilled. He was right. Hades help him, _he was right_.

"And…Oh gods. Oh gods."

"What?" Percy was breaking into cold sweat.

Jason met his gaze, his voice shaky. "I saw her. I saw Anna."

* * *

Percy's head was spinning.

It's her. _It's her._

 _His wise girl._

"Perce, there's…. there's something else."

He snapped his head up, his heart beating callously in his chest. "What?"

Jason wasn't looking at him. "She was with someone, one of yours a think. A star."

Percy sighed. "I gathered as much"

"You don't understand"

"Then tell me!"

"There's something wrong with her! She was being half-carried out of the room by _that_ guy. And her eyes Perce, her eyes"

Jason looked up.

"Her eyes were glowing silver."

Percy reeled back in shock and fell from the couch. "Wh…What?"

 _No. No. NO. Not her. Please not her._

"Her…Her eyes they were glowing; they were glowing silver. I don't understand how but that's what I saw and…"

Percy stopped listening. There was only one thing going through his head right now.

Reformed.

She was reformed.

She was probably on Kronos' side now.

She probably didn't remember any of them.

She probably didn't even remember him.

* * *

He still remembered the time Rachel told them the unknown truth about Annabeth.

Nico was on top of the empire state building that day, searching for traces of magic. Kronos was a clever swine. He probably kidnapped her the old fashioned way and whisked her to their base. And that was the thing that irritated Nico the most. Their bases always change locations, depending on the city they were in, but each one was as heavily fortified, if not more, than the previous ones.

Nico sighed in annoyance. He, as much as he hated to admit it, needed rest. After all, they all had their limits. He took a breath and slowly dissolved into shadow.

It was then that the oracle decided to grab Nico's arm and tag a ride with him to his cousins' apartment.

* * *

 **AN: Whoa ok. That was pretty intense. So um amnesia anybody? Well, dementia is a symptom so amnesia is what I should probably call this. (Am I right? I hope so. It's been a while since I last watched Hannibal and dealt with this enchilada) Yeah, they did a quite a number on Annabeth, trust me. All shall be revealed...in due time AHHAHAHA Anyway guys, thank you so much for sticking around and don't forget to Favorite, Follow or Review! See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Stories behind closed doors

"There are no secrets that Time does not reveal"

-Jean Racine

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys! Storyyyyyytime! Yep this chapter is basically storytime. Some questions are finally going to have some answers, but some questions are going to have more questions than answers I'm afraid. Anyhow, it'll be my great honor to present another chapter to you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

-05-02-18—10-45-

It was Thalia who made them swore not to tell any of Annabeth's friends or cousins that she was technically half a celestial being. After all, they needed to figure out how to rescue her first before they broke down the news that she was somehow stalked, kidnapped, tortured, and worst of all, her memory had been tampered with.

Yep, Nico deemed it an equally interesting and horrible day.

Scratch that. It was just one of the worst days in his so far- immortal existence.

After all, he started that day being the cushion sat upon by the all-powerful divine oracle.

Thalia of course, took Rachel's side and told him that he should man up and stop whining about it.

He shot back that he wasn't _altogether a man_ and that Rachel weighed heavier that she looked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and told him it wouldn't be wise to insult the oracle. Especially her weight.

Nico sighed. He wiggled his fingers and let the hazy mist from his mind take shape into the exact scene he was remembering.

* * *

" _Would you quit whining? Gods above! It's not like she meant it; besides what to you expect when someone hitch hikes a shadow traveler?"_

" _That's exactly it Thals! I don't expect it because, as everyone knows, it's rude to hitch hike!"_

 _Rachel shrugged apologetically. "You were leaving. It was the quickest way to reach all of you at once."_

 _Nico rolled his eyes. "A phone call or a visit would've been nice. Civil, even."_

 _Thalia sighed. "Man up Nikks. It's not like she weighs a ton."_

 _He glared at her. "No, I don't think I will. Not exactly your typical guy, remember? And besides, she doesn't weigh a ton, no, two or three tons to be precise is more like it."_

 _At this, Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You know it's not wise to insult the oracle. Especially because she's in front of you. Also because she is a woman and doesn't appreciate the comments you have on her weight."_

 _Nico held a retort and shut his mouth with a particularly ferocious glare from Thalia. This banter was pointless. They needed answers and they could only achieve that was by dropping the insult game and asking Rachel what she knew, which is possibly a lot._

 _Said Oracle was glancing around the kitchen. "Where's Jackson?"_

 _Nico motioned to the couch in the living room._

" _Perce?"_

" _Nico," he drawled monotonously, "If you don't have any good news to share, do me a favor and try not to talk at all."_

" _Oh dear, whatever shall we do?" Rachel mock sighed. "All news that comes from me is bad I'm afraid."_

 _Percy looked up and stared. "Rachel" he breathed._

" _Hey Perce," she grinned. "It's been a while"_

 _Percy raised an eyebrow at Nico._

 _Nico gave him a look that said_ _ **'Believe me, I'm questioning fate's plans too.'**_

" _She says she has news…" and trailed off, probably remembering what Percy said about bad news._

 _At that, Rachel's grin dropped and her expression became somber and serious. "It's about her; Annabeth."_

 _Percy sat up straighter._

" _She's more than what you think she is."_

 _Before, she could explain further, Nico coughed. "The good news first."_

 _Rachel nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, glowing green orbs were staring right back at him._

" _She's alive"_

" _But she's not on our side anymore. At least, not after He's done with her."_

 _Thalia appeared from the kitchen. "What does he intend to do with her?''_

 _The oracle frowned. "I don't know. That part I haven't foreseen. What I do know is Annabeth's history, not her present, nor her immediate future."_

" _What do you mean" Percy said slowly, "When you said that she was more than what we think she is?"_

 _Rachel spread her arms. Between them, a small section of constellations appeared._

 _Thals eyes narrowed. "I recognize this star sector. This is Auntie Athena's." She pointed to the star in the center, "See?" It was glowing with a simple yet elegant shade of silver._

 _Nico looked at her questioningly. "Isn't she technically your sister?"_

 _She waved a dismissive hand at him. "I call all of them aunties. Athena, Artemis, Persephone…It's weird thinking of them as sisters. Technicality be damned to hades."_

 _Percy frowned. "Didn't Lady Athena fade away a decade ago?"_

 _Thalia shook her head. "She didn't fade and turned cold Perce. She went supernova."_

 _As if hearing her words, the star glowed too bright and then—_

 _Gone. Like it never existed._

 _Rachel shuddered as her eyes glowed eerie green._

" _Twenty-two years ago, a reckoning has been made._

 _It was discovered that the Star of Time was breaking free from his prison, endangering the civilization that also shared in his prison._

 _Lady Athena decided to leave for Earth, fearing the planets safety if ever he was allowed to be free._

 _As the tides turned, she now lived peacefully for eight years, and had a child she foresaw would be powerful, maybe even more so from her._

 _It was then that she did not fulfill her duty and because of her negligence, the crooked one slipped free and immediately sought to kill his jailer, as was his threat, then the entire human race._

 _She knew she could not run, and she knew what it would take to defeat him, or at the very least, rob him of his strength. So she left her family under the guise that she was running away for a better life. She left her only daughter, as last hope that she would be safe if she knew nothing about who she really was, and what she was capable of._

 _But it was not to be._

 _Kronos knew about her child, and knew what would become of her fate._

 _After all, what belongs to the heavens, will return to the heavens._

 _Thus, borne the sacrifice of a mother, and the gift of salvation._

 _When time came, she used herself, all of herself, to tie Kronos down to a horrible fate._

 _As long as there is no Star of Wisdom, there upon the Star of Time would cease to exist._

' _And without me having any child at all Kronos, without me having an heir, you will die'_

* * *

Nico snapped out of his trance, dissolving the memory.

Still, it haunted him to know this. This kind of knowledge, in the wrong hands, could tip the balance.

Without Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Wisdom, the heir, Time will die.

Which meant in order to defeat Kronos,

Annabeth had to die.

* * *

 **AN: Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnn! Wow this is getting pretty intense. Also really high strung. After all, isn't the usual supposed to be " ohhh villian dies, hero kicks butt and lives to sace the day! " Ah, well, due to recent development, I don't think it's going to be like that. What do you guys think? Let me know, drop by and do a review or maybe follow or favorite. See you soon guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Faded

"What is it that you fear about yourself so much, that you'd rather become a monster than become who you are?'

-From a Friend

* * *

 **AN: Hey Guys! Your girl is back from the deadddd! And better news, inspiration finally hit her upside the headddd! Way to goooo! Let's give it up for another chapter guys! Wohoo!**

* * *

-05-23-18—09-26-

Right.

Left.

Strike.

Parry.

Dodge.

Roll.

Strike.

Strike.

Block.

Step Back.

Annabeth stepped back once more trying to catch her breath. Luke wasn't around so she was stuck with Ethan as her training partner.

At least it was a fair fight. She could beat Ethan at this.

She crouched in defensive position.

"Again."

Strike.

Block.

Kick.

Push.

Swing.

Pin him down.

She pointed her stick at Ethan's throat, pinning him down by sheer force of her body making it harder for him to breathe as she was practically sitting on his ribcage.

"Wrong move. You should've locked your foot to the ground after I kicked you."

He grinned. Annabeth stiffened as she felt his stick poke her at the small of her back.

"And you should've disarmed me first."

She cursed. In real combat, they could've taken each other's life in the exact same time. Her slitting his throat, and him skewering her spine.

And guess who'll die in much more agony.

Annabeth stood up, leaving Ethan on the floor. "Fine. Draw. I'll meet you at strategic planning in two hours."

He shrugged. "Fine by me." Pausing, he cocked his head sideways, his iron eyepatch glinting, "You're going to wait for your brother?"

She paused at the doorway of the training room.

"No."

 _Luke wouldn't understand_

"I want to be alone."

 _And I want time to examine my memories._

* * *

 _She remembered a park_

 _The trees swaying softly, the leaves falling down like small butterflies._

 _She remembered the feel of the grass beneath her, the steady lapping of the lake, blown by the playful wind._

 _She remembered not being alone._

 _She remembered bringing the whole galaxy down to earth._

Annabeth opened her eyes and sighed tiredly.

Her life used to be so simple.

Until six months ago.

It used to be just her and Luke after their parents abandoned them. She'd clung to her brother, the only one she relied on her whole life. They lived on the streets, avoiding danger and foster homes, believing that they would only separate them. They lived like that for a while, relying on themselves until Luke discovered his magic, and not long after, Annabeth harnessed hers.

Then Kronos found them, offered them shelter, a home. People like themselves. Everything was finally turning alright.

Until one day six months ago she messed up.

And the most frustrating thing?

She couldn't remember it.

She knew she had gone on a solo mission. Stealth and Spying. Scout, retrieve information, report immediately. But she messed up. She had been gone for a month, everyone told her so, and that the other stars who were hell bent on destroying them, had captured her and tortured her.

And then when they found her, she couldn't remember a thing.

She knew they were lying.

All these memories they were pleasant, serene, she had felt safe there. She felt free.

But everyone kept telling her their version of the truth.

Captured

Tortured

Information

Half-Dead

Rescue

Home

No, she wasn't. She wasn't home.

It didn't feel right.

Everything around her felt like a lie.

* * *

Nico walked around the hangar door, steering clear of its path as he walked in the abandoned warehouse. He didn't want to be there in case it suddenly decided it wanted to sandwich him beneath the concrete.

This was hopeless. The Titans never left anything behind, not a shred of magic, not a shadow of a person. Unfortunately for him, they were quick, stealthy, and they paid extreme attention to detail. There wasn't a single evidence linking them to this place, except for the faint waft of miniscule magic that seemed to beckon to him as he was walking down by the street.

Nico shook his head. Maybe he was so desperate for clues that he was making up things that weren't even there. He turned around, heading for the hangar door.

It was then that the Fates decided to bless him with that immortal knowledge they've been hogging.

A sliver of hair lay on the ground, merely a strand, undetectable to human eyes.

But Nico wasn't human.

And he knew that the person this strand belonged to wasn't human at all. It was the source of that faint, almost non-existing spark of magic that caught his attention.

He stooped low and picked it up, examining the blond strand, willing it recreate the exact moment it had been separated from its owner.

The strand seemed to shiver as small, but distinguishable dark shadows raced up its length and forced it to flow towards the room. Nico looked up.

 _There was a car parked in the middle of the warehouse._

 _A dark haired person climbed out the driver's seat and opened the back door, reaching for something-or someone inside._

 _He then moved, frustrated. He turned around, exposing his eyepatch, and hollered for someone._

Nico started. _It was Ethan._

 _He snarled when he saw who approached them._

 _Luke._

 _They argued for a second, Luke giving in as he reached inside and reemerged, carrying someone._

 _Annabeth._

Nico sucked in a breath, hoping she wasn't dead, before remembering that this was just a memory, an astral projection created by his own magic. This already happened months ago.

 _They were too late._

 _Luke began walking towards the door that probably lead to the inner chambers when Annabeth opened her eyes._

 _And struck hard._

 _She elbowed Luke between the ribs and rolled out of his arms the minute he doubled over, immediately bolting for the open door._

Nico knew she wouldn't make it the moment he saw Luke lift his head.

 _Luke's eyes were glowing, and faster than Annabeth could comprehend, he appeared in front of her and knocked her out._

 _She fell inside the circle of Luke's arms the exact same time a strand of hair fell out of Luke's head and drifted to the floor._

The air shimmered, the image before Nico dissolving away in the mist.

He stood up and opened his palm, looking at the strand in his hand.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. The shadows complied to his request, swarming to him, cascading towards his hand.

When he opened his eyes, he was clutching a scroll tucked in his hand.

Nico grinned as he unfurled the paper.

It was a map.

And there, in Queens, somewhere in Bayside, was a glowing gold-blue dot.

Nico Di Angelo had found them.

* * *

 **AN: And that's about it! Don't worry guys, I still plan on continuing this, no matter how long it will take. I'm just very _very_ bad at juggling all things that doesn't involve my academic performance. A lot of Netflix wathching doesn't help too. HAHAHA. But don't worry, you can expect the next chapter soon. Please review, favorite or follow! Thank you so much to all you guys who are still with meee! Love you lotss!**


End file.
